This Life Ahead of Me
by Weatherbug02
Summary: Corinne is a common, middle-class girl living in the country who dreams of joining restricted parts of the French military and Louis is about to become President, but when his life his threatened, Corinne must rely on new-found allies to help save him. Rated T for violence and coarse language. Previously: Untitled Modern Version of Barbie and the Three Musketeers.
1. Leaving Home's the Hardest Part

Corinne walked inside the coffee shop at noon. She ignored the gasps and annoying little whispers that came from the occupants of the restaurant and kept walking towards the register.

She looked at the cashier with a bored expression and sat down a couple of Euros on the counter. "Get me an espresso, please."

The girl looked at her and cautiously shook her head. "I'm sorry, Madame, but you're going to need a little more." She referenced to Corinne's three Euros that were lying on the counter.

The blonde sighed, reached into her pocket, and sat the extra Euro on her counter. She walked over to a booth and sat down after she was given her espresso. "Four Euros for an espresso?"

Corinne opened her backpack and took out an old, beat up, black laptop. As soon as the thing was powered on, she opened up Google and typed "how far is it to Paris."

Corinne took a sip of her espresso and examined the room while she waited for the annoyingly slow internet to work. She noticed some people stare at her but quickly revert their eyes. It was no surprise to her, though. In fact, it was expected. She was a bit of a recluse, so people acted very strange around the blonde.

She had just finished Term in Lycée and now it was time for what she had been preparing herself for, for the past twelve years. She was going to Paris to convince some of the military leaders to let her join some of the most restricted parts for females.

At this point, the blonde started hitting the laptop in annoyance. "Come on, Google! Boot!" She groaned and put her face in her hands. That's when she heard the bells of the coffee shop jingle in the slightest. She wouldn't have thought anything of it, if it would've been that whoever had just walked didn't scream her name.

"Corinne!"

"Mia?" Corinne looked up and faced the young girl.

Mia is a feisty fourteen year old girl and practically Corinne's best and only friend. She has shoulder length blonde hair with bangs and electric blue eyes.

The young girl sat down at the booth and faced Corinne. "Why are you beating your Acer?"

Corinne just sighed. "Because I have a warranty and the thing refuses to break."

Mia shrugged it off and stared at the blonde with much enthusiasm. "Well, anyway, are you really going to do it?" Her smile grew wider when Corinne nodded. The girl literally tackled her in excitement. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are welcome. Now get off me, please." She pried Mia off her neck and smirked.

The girl had been Corinne's shadow since Mia had been in CM2. They both had developed the same dream in that time together.

"So…When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Corinne looked down at her laptop again. "I was trying to map out the way before internet failed me. Again."

Mia smiled and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "No worries. Technology is worthless anyway." She gave her the paper, which turned out to be a map.

Corinne laughed as she shoved the map into her backpack, but her happy expression turned sour when the shop door opened again. In walked the two girls' worst enemies: Bailee Allard, Lauren Descoteaux, and the worst one of all, Layla de Chanel.

Those three girls are the snobbiest, most annoying, and just plain meanest girls in all of France. The made the lives of everyone legitimate nightmares, especially Corinne's.

No one really understood Corinne fully. She is very antisocial yet passionate in what she believes in, which causes much confusion to relatively anyone who's been around her. That's okay with Corinne, though, because she'd rather not have many friends to discourage her dreams.

Lauren, the titian-haired gossip machine, whispered something into Bailee and Layla's ears as they walked towards the counter. They all laughed as they ordered who-knows-what.

Corinne tried to cover her face with her laptop, but nothing could stop Layla's menacing, black eyes from marking her next prey. She spotted Corinne and walked over to the blonde and Mia, summoning her minions.

Layla scooted in the booth right next to Corinne as Bailee and Lauren slid in next to Mia, trapping her.

"Collinne, how great to see you!" Layla chirped mockingly, "It's like you never come out of your house."

Corinne rolled her eyes. "It's Corinne. And I don't come out of my house, only to avoid the impulsive, domineering, manipulative girls that hang around in places like…I don't know, coffee shops.

She could see Bailee, the most incoherent of the three, try to milk the insult out of what Corinne had just said. Layla and Lauren obviously got who she was referencing, but just shook it off like they do everything.

Layla draped her arm over Corinne's shoulders. "Oh, well, no need to worry about them. So, Corinne," She took a peek at her laptop which, to Corinne's dismay, had just loaded her search. "What are you doing?"

Corinne quickly shut the Acer and shoved it in her backpack. "Nothing. Now Mia and I are very busy so if you could excuse me." Everyone stood up, but Layla wasn't finished.

"Hey!" She yelled as Corinne walked away. "Don't get your hopes up blondie! No military officials would talk to you, let alone let you do whatever! If I were you, I would just-" Her voice was cut off when Corinne slammed the coffee shop door in the girls face.

Corinne and Mia walked alongside each other as they made their way to Corinne's truck.

As soon as they got there, Mia asked, "How's he holding up?" She climbed up into her truck

Corinne knew she was referencing to the old, beat up (Aren't all of her items?) pick-up truck parked at the curb. She took the keys out of her pocket and tried to power up the ignition. "Probably the same as when my dad drove him to Paris some forty years ago." She turned the key again and it just sputtered. "Someday, Mia. I swear, someday this truck is going to give up and finally die. It should've been forty years ago!" Corinne sighed and dropped her head onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

Mia laughed at Corinne's bewildered expression. The blonde just ignored her and turned the key again. This time it actually started up. "Is it really that hard?" She asked.

Corinne groaned and switched gears. "I'm telling you, Mia, this thing only wants to do what it wants, when it wants to!" She pulled out and drove down the main street to her private dirt road.

Mia mocked a gasp and rubbed the dashboard as if the thing were hurt. "Don't be mean, Corinne! You might hurt Alex's feelings and then he won't take you to Paris!"

Corinne smiled and shook her head. Her house was in view now. Well, it's not much of a house. More like a shack made out of concrete, but it was her home.

As she parked her truck, Corinne saw her mother through a window. Marie was no doubt worried sick about her daughter's insane ambitions, but an irrational part of her couldn't keep Corinne from the dream she had dreamed about since childhood.

Corinne sat down her keys on the counter when she walked into the small house. It had a sofa, an old television, a stove, refrigerator, a table and chairs, and nothing else. It may seem impossible for some people to live in the shack. It's impossible for Corinne sometimes, but that never mattered because Corinne practically lived outdoors.

"Hi, mom." She mumbled.

"Hi, Mrs. D!" Mia chirped out happily. Mia has always been the optimist of the bunch.

Marie smiled. "Hi, girls. Corinne, are you ready for your big trip tomorrow?"

Corinne sat down in a chair and smiled. "Mom, I've always been ready for this trip."

Marie chuckled and started unloading some grocery bags she had gotten from the supermarket. "I know, sweetie, but you've been too young. I highly doubted that Edmond Treville would listen to an eight year old girl." Corinne laughed but didn't say anything further.

The three sat down at the television to watch an interview that was supposed to be airing that night. It was the future president's first live interview on CNN.

As the program started, Mia squealed. "Oh, Louis Leferre is so cute!"

Marie laughed, but Corinne groaned from where she was sitting at the edge of the sofa. "If you say so."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Corinne! Louis will be the youngest president in France's history! And just look at him!"

It was true. Louis Leferre was the youngest president at eighteen and, even Corinne had to admit, he was quite the looker. She briefly wondered if he was single. Corinne immediately shook that thought away. She did not care for boys at this point in her life, although, Louis gets commended for catching the eye of the great Corinne D'Artagnan.

The television shows Gerard Facilier, the host, Louis, and vice president Philippe Beaumont, who is sitting causally in the chair. Louis tries to look relaxed but anyone could easily tell how nervous he is.

"Hello, France!" Gerard greeted. "Today I am here with the first live interview of our future president, Louis Leferre!" He turned toward Louis and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth "Monsieur Leferre, how are you tonight?"

Louis smiled. "Please, call me Louis. And very nervous."

The host laughed and the audience followed. "We'll take it easy on you, won't we, vice president Beaumont?"

Philippe laughed and nodded. "Oh, yes, Gerard. Louis has a lot of expectations to live up to, you know, being the youngest president and the son of one of the greatest presidents in France's history."

"That's right." He turned towards Louis again. "You are the son of President Louis Leferre the first. You'll be the first successor who was related to a previous president in French history! Another record. And, Monsieur Beaumont, you have a son, don't you?"

"Yes, Brutus is my son."

Mia sighed in delight. "Oh, Brutus Beaumont is so cute!" Corinne just rolled her eyes and kept watching.

"Do you think he'll be running for president any time soon?" Gerard asked.

Philippe laughed. "Brutus is only fifteen. He's got a long ways to go before he could be ready for that kind of thing."

Gerard nodded understandingly. "Not everyone can be a prodigy like Louis here. Did you know he was doing professional level pyrotechnics by the time he was eight?" Louis put his head down in his hands as if embarrassed.

Philippe nodded in respect. "Very interesting, Monsieur Leferre. How did that interest a boy of such a young age?"

"Oh, um, it was mostly the fire part."

The two men laughed. When the laughter subsided, Gerard stared at him in the eye. "Okay, Louis. Now for a more serious question. Are there any 'romantic relationships' in the works right now?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Corinne couldn't help but show interest. Mia noticed. "Ooh! Corinne and President Leferre, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-" Mia was cut off when Corinne shoved popcorn in the little girl's mouth.

"Shut up, Mia." Corinne groaned while she chewed up the popcorn.

Louis laughed. "Well, no. I've never really been into dating because of my schooling and the many classes I took when I was in my early teens, but I'm hoping to find the right girl someday."

"Aw, isn't that sweet. You never know, ladies. This president could be yours one day!" Gerard said. "Well, that's about all the time we have! Louis, Monsieur Beaumont, very nice to see you. Have a nice night!"

And at that, the programming went off leaving three people, sitting on the couch, watching NCIS.

"Well, that happened," Mia said. "Corinne, why don't you get ready for our trip tomorrow?!"

Corinne furrowed her eyebrows. "'Our' trip? Mia, you know you're not coming, right?"

"What?" she asked. "But why?"

"You're fourteen, Mia."

"Yes, and you're seventeen. Corinne, please let me go! I want this so badly!" Mia's whining was beyond irritating. She was fourteen and acting like a four year old.

Corinne sighed "No, now I need to rest, Mia. I have a big day tomorrow, you know." Mia's bottom lip quivered. "Oh, don't give me that!" The younger blonde's shoulders slumped as she walked out the door, leaving Corinne and Marie alone.

The woman laughed as she started on the dishes. "Oh, Corinne," she chuckled, "what am I going to do with you?"

Corinne whipped her head around and glared at her mother. "What's that supposed to mean? I think I handled that quite well." Marie just shook her head and laughed. "Mom, I'm going to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." And at that, Corinne opened her bedroom door and collapsed on the mattress occupying the room.

The night was filled with dreams of bravery and sacrifice. Corinne would do anything to become a military leader because that was her one and only passion, though, she couldn't help the dreams about a certain brown-haired, politician intrude. Corinne didn't brush them away. It was only a dream after all.

"Corinne," a voice whispered. "Corinne, are you awake?"

It was six in the morning, but Corinne was already awake. She had been for hours. The blonde was never one for sleep which was another quality that could help her throughout the course of her career. Corinne sighed as she opened her already alert eyes.

Her mother opened the bedroom door and leaned against the frame. "It's a big day, Honey. You should get up." Marie smiled and closed the door.

Corinne sat up immediately and removed the black shirt she had worn the previous day and walked over to the small dresser filled with clothing. "I wonder what would say 'I want to join restricted parts of the military and I'm not giving up until I do, but I shall stay respectful as possible because you are a military official?'"

Corinne grabbed a white camisole that blended in with her white bra and slipped it on over her head, as a burgundy dress shirt. The blonde's jeans were replaced black slacks and black combat boots. She put her hair up in a bun and walked out with a bag towards the kitchen to greet her mother.

Marie sucked in a breath at the sight of her daughter. "Oh, my baby, I'm going to miss you." Although she didn't cry, the cracking in her voice told Corinne all she needed.

Corinne enveloped her mother in a hug. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be alright."

"I know you will," she said lovingly. Marie pulled back and smiled. "Go. Don't waste any more time." Corinne nodded and grabbed the bags with her belongings and threw them into the back of her truck. "Don't cause any trouble, Corinne!" Marie called after her daughter as Corinne got in her truck.

The blonde stuck her head out the window. "I make no promises!" she was about to leave, but then she added, "I'll make you proud, mom!" And at that, Corinne drove Alex away.

"You always do."

Mia laughed from the cramped space that of which she was hiding. The girl had been in the truck for the last hour without Corinne's knowledge and although she was getting severe cramps, the young girl did not mind at all. "Corinne won't mind too much, will she?" Mia laughed a little before dozing off to sleep.

A/N: I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Time for more torture! I'm just kidding (Maybe not, but we'll see). How are you guys doing? Okay, enough with the small talk; let's get down to business! First, I need a new name. Any ideas? Second, you may see a LOT of OC and general character references in here. Third, this will not be exactly like the movie because it's AU and I wanted to change some things, like if you haven't caught on yet Mia is actually Miette, the cat, and Brutus, Philippe's dog, is actually Philippe's son in this. I am REALLY excited for this story and thank you for reading! Review!

Sincerely,

Weatherbug02

P.S: If you didn't read my last A/N, it would mean a lot to me and the author if you would read "The Wicked Witch Wears Pink" by an amazing author on here. Please, she won't update unless she gets more reviews! I need to read more!


	2. A Bit of a Doozy

Corinne groaned as the unending traffic stopped for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Her province really wasn't that far from Paris, but she took the freeway. Obviously that was a mistake.

"Move!" Corinne whined. The blonde was getting restless being locked in a car for that long and so was Mia.

The girl squirmed in the confined space of the back of Corinne truck. Although it wasn't the first time she had snuck into a vehicle, the fact that one hard stop could send her flying often rattled her nerves.

"Must… come… out!" Mia whispered. The chances of her getting out of the hiding spot in the next hour was very slim by the rate the traffic was moving.

Corinne started beating her head against the steering wheel, causing it to honk each time.

Six hours of traffic and head-banging later, Corinne grunted as she pulled into a parking space in a parking garage. The blonde opened the door and stretched out for the first time in what felt like days. She would never take space for granted again.

Corinne was just about to leave, but then she heard a slight pounding in the bed of her truck. She cautiously approached and grabbed a bag. What she found under scared her half to death.

"Mia?!" she shouted in shock. "What the Hell?"

Mia stood up and stretched her arms out. "Oh, shut up, Corinne. You don't need to be so surprised, you know. I wouldn't put beneath me to sneak onto a truck and hide their for Seven and a half hours."

Corinne gritted her teeth. "Of course," she sighed. "Mia, you have to go home. If my mother finds out about this, I'm dead."

Mia rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed of the truck. She grinned happily as she grabbed on of Corinne's bags, of which contained several of her guns. "You know you're not supposed to have weapons in city limits, right?"

The older blonde folded her arms. "Yes, but not unless you're going to the gun range."

"Nice thinking. Corinne, I'm sorry I snuck onto your truck, but I really need to be here. This is my dream."

Corinne sighed, but smiled. "Fine, but if I get arrested for kidnapping, the blame goes on you." Mia jumped up and hugged Corinne to the point where she couldn't breathe. "Okay, Mia," she gasped. "You can let go now."

"Sorry," the young girl said. "I'm just so excited!"

Corinne sighed and started walking away. "Come on, Mia. We have to go."

"Where?"

She whips her head around and faces the young blonde. "To the recruiting office. I have to prove myself." And at that, they walk away, without locking the truck.

Paris was a fine, clean place with sidewalk cafes and insane drivers alike. Although Corinne grew up in the countryside, this felt like a breath of fresh air. Her gun bag on her shoulder and a hand on the top of Mia's head, Corinne steered them down a packed road.

"Corinne," Mia said as they bumped rudely against people. "What happens if they don't want you?" Corinne cringed. That's the question she had been dreading to hear for the past few years.

"Uh, I'll wing it, I guess."

Mia rose an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure that'll work?"

"Nope," Corinne replied. "but I guess we'll see." Then they walked in silence for the next couple of minutes. That's when they hear crowds clapping and yelling over in a building. "Let's go see what's over there!"

Mia watched the area suspiciously. "I don't know, Corinne. Shouldn't we be going?"

The older blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a wimp." Corinne ran off, leaving Mia alone.

"And you call me immature!"

Corinne made her way through the crowd, managing to see very little over the heads of many tall people. By the time she made it to the front, it is revealed that three men in military uniforms were fighting with guns and hand-to-hand combat.

"What is this place?" she whispered to herself.

"A fighting facility," a man standing next to Corinne answered. "Not an official one. They're not even supposed to be here."

Corinne rose an eyebrow. "Then why are they here? Isn't it against orders?"

The man nodded. "Well, yes, but they don't care," he leaned toward her ear. "They weren't good enough to go to a better regiment so that's why they're stuck here as police."

She swallowed and proceeded to watch the men illegally fighting each other. Meanwhile, Mia, being too short to see anything, stood at the back of the crowd and pouted.

"This is so not fair," she sighed.

"Really? Now why is that?" a voice asked.

Mia whipped her head around to find a boy staring at her. "You-you-you're…"

He interrupted her with a smug smile. "Brutus Beaumont. I presume you know me," he said in his slight English accent.

Mia slowly nodded her head and smiled. "I'm… Mia; fourteen, single." she cringed at the last part, not meaning to say that.

The wind tousled his auburn hair while he laughed. "I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Mia," Brutus put out his hand and she shook it. "Where are you from?"

"Um, around."

"Being vague, I see. I won't pry, though. I respect people's privacy. Anyway, what brings you to Paris?"

Mia snapped out of trance right then and there. "My friend and I came here to be in the First Regiment! Corinne's got a meeting with Monsieur Edmond Treville and everything. All we have to do is give him this paper," she took a piece from her cut and held it out in front of Brutus's face. "We've come to protect the president!"

Brutus laughed at that. "My father is the vice president. He certainly doesn't need any little girls running around in the First Regiment trying to save the day." Brutus grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand and ran, leaving a shocked Mia alone.

"Hey!" she shouted. "That's mine!" The young girl ran after him.

"Mia?!" Corinne called as she saw that she had ran out of sight. "Come back here! I am not getting convicted for child abandonment and kidnapping on the same day!"

Corinne took off running through the crowds of people, narrowly dodging cars and buses. As Brutus jumped over a fruit stand, Mia stopped and excused herself. Corinne sighed as she made way through the busy streets.

They turn a corner and Corinne ran smack dab into Mia. She was standing outside the gate Brutus had leaped over.

"Give me that!" Mia whined.

Brutus laughed. "Why should I?" He crumpled the letter and shoved it in his pocket.

Corinne was about to reply when the doors behind the gate were opened by two men in dress military uniforms. Out walked none other than Edmond Treville and Philippe Beaumont.

She gasped and watched as the men talked. "I have put up extra security measures," Treville said. "No weapons will go in or out of the palace."

Philippe nodded. "I am glad to leave the palace in safe and capable hands, Edmond."

"You will not be staying for the gala?"

"Oh, no. Brutus and I will be leaving in a few days to visit my mother. It's the president's gala, anyway."

Treville puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? It's your last term."

"Yes, now I really must get back." Philippe nodded his head. "Treville,"

"Philippe,"

The military men opened the gate and Philippe walked out and faced the two blondes. "Young ladies," he begins. "Are you in need of assistance? Certainly you have no business being here."

Corinne mentally rolled her eyes. She's tired of people looking down on her because of her gender. She felt the sporadic need to punch him in the face, but instead of getting arrested, she rather put on her best smile.

"I'm not in need of any assistance, sir. I am here to speak with Monsieur Treville about joining the military."

"Shouldn't you be at a recruiting office rather than here. Edmond's a busy man and he certainly doesn't need two little girls bothering him on the eve of the President's Gala."

She smirked. "Actually, I want to join the First Regiment."

Philippe laughed. "That's restricted for you, my dear. Females are not permitted to enlist in the first regiment."

Corinne folded her arms. "Who said I was a girl?"

"I... Uh, I thought that... You mean you're... What?"

Corinne smirked as Mia clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh at Philippe's stuttering. "Kidding, but seriously, I have a meeting. But your son has my approval letter."

Philippe rolled his eyes. "Brutus, please give the young lady her letter."

Brutus muttered some not-so-nice words as he dropped the crinkled paper on the ground. Corinne picked it up and watched with a sense of victory as Philippe shoved his son in the back seat of a black car and drove away.

Mia let out a whistle. "Well, that is not at all like I expected him to be."

Corinne shrugged. "Proves that people on t.v. can't be trusted." Mia nodded and out of the corner of her eye, Corinne saw Treville start to move into the building. "Monsieur Treville," she waved. "I must talk to you!"

He hesitated for a second, stroking his grey beard. "Come with me." Mia sent Corinne a thumbs-up as the two military men opened the gate for her to walk through. Treville led her through some hallways while men looked at her strangely.

He stopped on a balcony. "So, I believe you said you want to serve in the First Regiment. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. My father, Charles D'Artagnan, was a captain there."

"Your father was D'Artagnan?" He mumbled. "Well, that explains a lot." Treville shook his head. "Anyway, Corinne, there has never been a female in the First Regiment. It's prohibited."

"Why? I'm qualified. My father taught me to fence and shoot and even military Krav Maga! I could rip your throat out right now if I wanted to." She crossed arms.

Treville shuttered. "I'm sure you could, but you could always do that in most of the other regiments too."

"Please," Corinne pleaded. "just give me a chance!"

Treville sat a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you're just not ready." He paused for a moment. "But if there's anything you ever need, please come to me."

Corinne sucked in a breath. "Thank you, Monsieur." But she didn't understand. She didn't understand why men were held at such higher regard than women.

Treville escorted her out. Mia's happy smile turned somber when she saw Corinne's frown. They walked together until they found a bench to sit on.

Mia sighed. "We didn't make it." It was phrased as a statement rather than a question, but Corinne answered with a shake of her blonde head

Corinne put her face in her hands. "This day sure isn't turning out as I'd hoped."

"Well, what'd you expect, Corinne? For him to go, 'Oh, she's such a good soldier! But she's a girl. That's okay because I'll disregard the law and let her join the First Regiment anyway', or something?"

Corinne stifled a laugh. "Something like that. I've fantasized about this for eleven years, Mia! You can't at all expect my expectations to be anywhere near accurate!"

Mia shrugged, a little bit of humor coming back to her face. "I guess not, but still. I mean, you-hey!"

She interrupted herself when she saw Brutus walking along the street, one hand in his pocket and the other holding on to a half-chewed apple. A look of smugness lined his pretty, pale face.

Brutus briskly walked over to them and cockily smiled. He threw the apple over his shoulder. "Oh, look. It's Fangirl and..." He faces Corinne. "I'm not sure we've been properly introduced." He extended his hand out to hers. "I'm Brutus Beaumont, son of Philippe Beaumont." Brutus said it in kind of a flirtatious, seducing kind of way.

Corinne stood up and accepted his hand, squeezing it until it turned white. "Nice to meet you." She leaned toward his ear. Their heights were nearly the same so it wasn't that hard.

"Be a jerk-head again," she whispered. "And I will end you. Got it?"

He scowled, but nodded his head. Mia heard everything Corinne had said, so when she realized he crossed his fingers, she uttered the first words that came to her mouth.

"Go to Hell,"

Brutus paused for a second, but then gritted his teeth. "Run, Mia!" Corinne whispered. The girl obeyed, but not before picking up a clump of dirt and throwing it his face.

Brutus wiped the dirt off his face, gagging in the process. "The hell?!" He coughed for a second, but started running after Mia, who, fortunately, had a good head start.

Corinne was about to run after them, but tripped and fell. She eased herself up and dashed after the two kids.

"Brutus, Mia! There's no need for violence!"

"See you later, Delphine!" She heard a voice say. Corinne gasped as she crashed into a girl dressed in purple, causing her to fall into a mud puddle in the street.

The girl gasped. "How dare you?!"

"Sorry," Corinne called back, already thirty yards ahead.

"It's a crime against fashion!"

Corinne chuckled silently. The chase led into a park, much to the relief of the older blonde. No more crowds to apologize to.

The park, like most of Paris, was beautiful. The green grass was so soft, while the flowers contrasted against it.

They ran through the park and into a role-playing group's session. Brutus and Mia narrowly missed a red-headed girl, but, because she was herself, Corinne was the one to run splat into the girl. She fell into a rose bush with a hard thud.

"Excuse me, sorry!"

"Hey!" The red-head shouted. "That was really rude! I will not let this go unheard by my peers!"

A boy dressed in a prince costume rolled his eyes. "Great. Another thing for you to dramatize about."

She flipped her hair back as the others helped her up to her feet. "Really, Henry. Can you blame me? It's like the world despises me!" The girl put her hand on her forehead dramatically.

Henry faced his other friends. "And this is why she's a good actress."

Corinne is nearly out of breath by the time they reach the end of the park. Almost, but not quite. She never intended it for it to go this far now that she realizes where Mia was going.

"Mia, don't go in the palace gates! You'll get arrested!" The girl didn't seem to hear her and ran right through the side entrance, which was guarded by what appeared to be two sleeping men.

Corinne couldn't help but laugh. "And you call yourself a military," Mia and Brutus ran through the gate, waking the two men in the process. They shook their head and closed their eyes again. Corinne ran through the gate, hoping they wouldn't notice her. But of course, they opened their eyes just as she was running through.

"Hey, stop!" they shouted.

Corinne ignored them and focused on Mia. So focused that she crashed into yet another girl, this time dressed in blue and dark-skinned. Corinne side-swiped her, causing her to fall into the fountain she was playing the violin near.

"I'll get you!" she shouted.

Corinne cringed and turned around. "Okay, but you're 'gonna have to stand in line!"

The dark-skinned girl lifted her soaking wet violin out of the water and whined a little. Corinne shrugged as Mia and Brutus ran into the servant's entrance inside the palace. She stopped and caught her breath. As she was about to knock, a stout lady opened the door and shoved a girl out.

"You're fired!" she yelled at her. Corinne peered into the doorway, looking for Mia. The woman who had just fired the girl looked at her. "Who are you?"

Corinne's eyes widened. "Corinne… Madame."

The woman scowled. "You'll do," and at that, she pulled Corinne inside what appeared to be a kitchen. "My name's Made de Bosse. What brings you here?"

"I was chasing after my friend. who was being chased by the boy who stole my letter, who also-"

"Brings you to Paris," Madame de Bosse interrupted.

"Oh, uh… I came to be in the First Regiment."

The woman laughed loudly. "There is no women in the First Regiment."

Corinne folded her arms. "Who said I'm a girl?"

"You mean you're… wait, you're not… what?"

Corinne laughed. "Kidding. Anyway, not yet, but it's my dream!"

Madame de Bosse pointed a finger at her. "Dreams are for sleeping." Corinne was about to say something but the woman interrupted. "I happen to have an opening. Do you want a job or not."

Corinne was about to decline, but the two men who had been chasing her came into the room just then and eyed the girl with a gun pointed. "Uh, yes, Madame de Bosse." Corinne sent a smug look to them and left with the woman.

Madame de Bosse picked up a pink maids uniform. "Your uniform,"

They walked out into the palace's halls. Corinne couldn't help but wander around, day-dreaming about the place. The dreams were interrupted by a loud clap. Three girls came scrambling in. Corinne gulped as she recognized them.

"These are your late," the woman sneered. "and messy co-workers. Viveca," the brunette, purple-wearing girl Corinne had pushed into a mud puddle. "Aramina," the red-head, live-action role-player she had knocked into a rosebush. "and Renee," the dark-skinned, blue-wearing girl Corinne had side-swept into a fountain. They all look insanely furious and Corinne feared her life for a moment. Just a moment.

Madame de Bosse left, leaving three girls staring daggers at the fourth.

"_Que se passe-t-il_?!" Viveca yelled.

"Cosplay ruiner!" Aramina shouted.

Renee pointed a finger at Corinne. "You!"

Corinne cringed. "I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"

Viveca put her hands on her hips. "She should wash every single curtain in the palace!"

"No!" Aramina interrupted. "She should clean out the meat locker!"

Corinne noticed Renee's evil girl stepped up and glared at the blonde. "I think I have the perfect job for her."

"Oh, no," Corinne muttered.

A/N: Hello! I am so sorry for not updating. I've just been feeling really unmotivated, so I started writing a oneshot that will hopefully be published fairly soon. I would just like to say that I am going to delete different parts of the movie because of length. I will also be adding new scenes so if there's something you want to see, shoot me a review or PM.

Sincerely,

Weatherbug02


	3. Falling For Ya (Literally)

Corinne sighed as she knelt down, scrubbing the crap out of the marble ballroom floor. That was Renee's punishment to her for everything she'd done to them. It could've been worse, but the blonde still felt annoyed.

Mia turned a corner and ran up to her. "Corinne!"

Corinne shot up and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Mia, where have you been?"

"I hid in a broom closet to escape Brutus," she said with a shrug.

"Smart girl, except-"

Mia cut her off. "the men and women of the French Legion never go down without a fight. Blah, blah, blah," she sat a hand on her hip. "Trust me, Corinne, I wanted to sock him, but I'm pretty sure I would've gotten into a bit of trouble for hitting the son of the vice president of France even if he was being a total ass."

Corinne laughed. "When you put it that way-"

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted them. Madame de Bosse stomped over to the two and pointed a finger at Mia. "Who are you?"

Mia glanced at Corinne who cringed. "M-Mia, Madame."

"You are not supposed to be here. Unless… How would you like a job?"

Mia furrowed her eyebrows. "But… I'm only fourteen it's not technically lega-"

"Oh, who cares about legality? I just need more help."

Mia shrugged and let Madame de Bosse drag her to who-knows-where. Corinne chuckled silently to herself and kept scrubbing the Hell out of the floor.

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight when the four girls finally finished. Corinne walked out alongside Viveca, Aramina, and Renee in awkward silence. They passed a guard and showed him their passes so he let them leave. As Corinne walked out, she noticed when of the men glare at her, surely from the chase through the city.<p>

Corinne stared out at the dark streets of Paris and bit her lip. She saw Mia run and took a place at the older blonde's side.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Mia asked.

"Uh…" she began.

Aramina looked at the two girls in concern. "Don't you have a place to stay, Corinne?"

The blonde hugged her body. "Uh, not necessarily, but I'm sure Mia and I will think of something."

Aramina folded her arms and faced Viveca and Renee. "Guys, we can not let these girls sleep in a gutter in the midst of all these people! I say she should stay with us."

Viveca lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know…" She eyed Mia and pulled her over. "Well, we do have an extra bed now that Constance is gone."

Renee put a hand on her hip. "Do you have any money, Corinne?"

The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out twenty five Euros. "Will this work?"

Renee smirked and snatched the money from her hand. "It'll work just fine,"

Aramina clasped her hands together. "Great!" she waved her hand, beckoning the girls toward her. "Come on!"

Corinne started to go, but stopped abruptly. "You guys go ahead. I have something to do." The four girls shrugged and walked off, leaving Corinne alone.

The blonde breathed a breath of air and walked towards the gate again, flashing her ID to get by. She went toward the fountain where she accidentally side-swept Renee and dipped her finger in the water; it was ice cold.

Corinne sucked in a breath as she stood on the edge of the fountain. "Please don't break," she said as she climbed the old thing. The blonde cringed when she felt a finger snap. "It's only, like, Michaelangelo. No big deal."

* * *

><p>Louis sighed as he paced around his room. In less than a week he'll become the President of France and everything will be on his shoulders. He finally just gave up reasoning everything and collapsed in a chair, putting his face in his hands.<p>

"What's wrong with me? I'm going to be the president. This is what I wanted, isn't it?" he lifted his head up and groaned. "Here I am, talking to myself again." The man finally stood up and walked toward his balcony doors. He opened them and smiled as the cold air filled the room.

After a minute, Louis walked out and sat on the edge of the balcony. As dangerous as this was, he didn't care because he had done it ever since he was a kid. Louis swung his feet over the edge and let them dangle there as he watched the lights of the city flicker. The wind blew his hair across his face and he looked away for a split second.

Louis watched as a girl with blonde hair climbed the garden fountain. "Who is that?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Corinne grunted as her fingertips got closer to Renee's bow.<p>

"Come on! Almost there!" She gasped as her foot slipped and sent her a few inches downward. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

A face appeared in front of hers. "I don't know, why does it?"

Corinne shrieked and slipped off the fountain, falling two meters into the water. Louis cringed as he grabbed the bow and carefully made his way down the fountain. Corinne stood up and groaned at her soaking wet dress.

Louis bit his lip as he made his way over to her. He handed her the bow, which she snatched out of his hand, not bothering to look at his face.

"You could at least say thank you," he said as he stepped out of the water.

He offered her his hand, which she shoved aside. "I didn't want or need your help, thank you very much." She tripped and landed in the water again.

Louis laughed as he picked her up out of the water. "That's not what it looked like to me," Corinne folded her arms and stared at her shoes. After a long moment of awkward silence, Louis spoke, "Can I ask you why you were climbing up the fountain?"

"No reason," Corinne replied coldly.

Louis crossed his arms. "Really? There is absolutely no reason you were climbing up a fountain in the middle of the night?"

Corinne sighed. "Fine. I was climbing up it to get this stick for this girl who seems like she hates me, even though I only ever shoved her into this very fountain."

Louis watched her in utter amusement. "First of all, that's a violin bow. Second, I can see why she hates you."

"You know, I can still file assault charges on you for harassment."

He assumed she was joking, but the look on her face told him otherwise. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" he nodded his head and watched her walk away. When the blonde was five yards gone he shouted, "My name's Louis, by the way. Louis Leferre!" And at that he jogged away.

Corinne stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, but he was long gone. She put a hand on her head. "Oh, what did I just do?" The blonde sighed and trudged back to the apartment.

She quietly opened the door, but stopped when she heard Renee speaking. "I don't trust that girl. She just another person who won't last a week in this city."

Corinne cleared her throat as she made her way to Renee, still soaking wet. "I thought you might need this," she said, handing her the bow.

Renee eyed her suspiciously, but took it. Viveca shrieked as she saw Corinne's dress. "What happened to you?"

"I… nothing."

Viveca rolled her eyes as Corinne made her way to the bathroom to change. "Has anyone seen Mia?"

Aramina looked up from a script she was reading. "She said she was going to get some Twinkies."

Corinne shook her head. "That girl and her obsession with those damn things."

* * *

><p>"Corinne," a voice whispered. "Corinne?" the person sighed. "Corinne!"<p>

The blonde shot up and slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. "What?!"

Viveca crossed her arms and smirked. "It's time to get up unless you want your head on a stick."

"You mean that figuratively, right?" Corinne asked as she untangled herself from the blankets.

The other girls glanced at each other. "Sure,"

Mia sat up from a cot she was sleeping on and stretched her arms. "Corinne, does Paris have a different time zone or does it just have the worst schedules on planet Earth?"

Corinne smiled and got up, grabbing her uniform. "I'm afraid it's the latter," she faced Viveca. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

The brunette gasped. "Yes! You think Madame de Bosse would let us wear jeans and crop-tops?!"

"No, I just don't like dresses,"

Viveca shook her head. "Get used to it, Corinne. You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

The blonde shrugged and went to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in uniform and a ponytail. Viveca gasped. "What are you wearing?!"

Corinne looked at her tight, pink dress in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair! It can't be in a ponytail!"

"Why?"

Viveca sighed and grabbed Corinne by the ear. She sat her on a stool. "Don't ask,"

Corinne rolled her eyes and let Viveca pull her hair into a tight bun. The five girls eventually got out the door and into the castle five minutes before they were supposed to.

Madame de Bosse walked in the kitchen and sighed. "You are late,"

"No we aren't. We're ear-" Corinne was cut off when Aramina smashed a hand over the blonde's mouth. Madame de Bosse sniffed and stomped out of the room.

Renee glanced at her. "Don't talk back to de Bosse. She's no good."

Mia scoffed as she grabbed a broom. "Actually, that woman, as bad as she is, is nothing compared to that little rat, Brutus Beaumont."

"You met Brutus Beaumont?" Aramina asked. "He's evil, that boy. He tracks mud in after I clean the floor."

Corinne shrugged. "He stole my letter to Monsieur-never mind." She cut herself off. The blonde didn't want anyone to know about anything that had happened with Monsieur Treville.

Renee grabbed a list taped on a cabinet. "Okay, we have to clean the west stairwell first. Come on, guys." The girls followed Renee out of the kitchen and through several hallways until they settled on the bottom of a stairwell. "Get cleaning,"

* * *

><p>"Slow down, Brutus!" Louis called as he ran through the halls, chasing the boy who was flying Louis's prototype helicopter.<p>

"Why? It's not like I'm inside of it!"

Louis sighed. "Stop in the name of the president!"

Brutus laughed. "You're not president yet, hotshot."

"Yes, but when I am I'll raise your taxes!"

"I don't pay taxes, doofus!" Brutus took the remote of the helicopter and made the thing fly higher.

"You will one day! I have five years, ten if I get re-elected." Louis groaned as Brutus crashed his helicopter into the chandelier that hung on the ceiling, over the stairs.

Philippe walked over to him. "What are you doing, Louis?"

Louis picked up his broken helicopter. "Chasing after your son who stole my prototype from my room."

"Brutus!" Philippe barked at him who hid behind Renee. "What did I tell you about going through peoples' property?"

Renee sneered. "Get off me, you little rodent." she whispered.

"Make me,"

Renee smirked and stomped on his foot with her heel. Brutus yelped. "Go. Away. Now." Brutus crossed his arms and limped away.

"How hard did you stomp on his foot, Renee?" Viveca asked.

Renee shrugged. "As hard as I needed for him to leave."

The five girls laughed as they cleaned the top of the stairs. Corinne glanced down at Philippe and Louis.

"Louis, you are about to become the President of France. You can't keep living with your head in the clouds," Philippe said.

"But-"

"No "buts", Louis." Philippe put a hand on his shoulder.

Louis sighed. "Fine,"

Out of the corner of Corinne's eye, she saw the rope sustaining the chandelier snap. Philippe nodded his head and walked away, leaving Louis and a chandelier plummeting toward him. Corinne only had a second to react before she dropped her broom and ran toward Louis, cutting a backflip and knocking him out of the way with all her force.

The two tumbled down the stairs. Louis hit his forehead on a step, causing it to bleed. Somehow he ended up on top of Corinne as glass shattered everywhere, but neither of them noticed. They just stared into one another's eyes.

"You," he said with a smile, sustaining his body's weight on his hands

Corinne smiled awkwardly. "Me," she replied, biting her lip.

Two men from the French Guard came and helped Louis up. They also extended a hand out to Corinne, but being who she is, the blonde naturally denied.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked an officer.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me," Louis made his way through the crowd of men.

"But, sir, your forehead."

Louis didn't stop walking. He waved his hand, dismissing his protest. "I'll take care of it,"

Treville showed up a minute later. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

An officer came up to him. "The chandelier cord frayed and it fell. Monsieur Leferre was standing under it, but this young lady pushed him out of the way." He gestured to Corinne.

Treville rose an eyebrow. "Corinne, what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I got a job. Good thing I did or our future president would be dead."

Treville rolled his eyes and left her alone. Corinne walked up to the four girls at the top of the stairs.

"What?" she asked, noticing they were staring at her.

Viveca furrowed her eyebrows. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere,"

Mia sighed. "Corinne, come on. Just tell them already."

Corinne bit her lip. "I've been training to be… in the First Regiment."

"What?!" Viveca, Aramina, and Renee said in unison.

"Really? So have I!" Viveca gasped.

Aramina smiled. "Me too!"

"Ditto!" Renee shouted.

Corinne smiled. She never thought she would meet another person like her. And here she was, standing in the palace, with three girls that were exactly like her. It was purely amazing.

"Hate to ruin your party," Mia began. "but there is glass all over the floor."

The five girls took brooms and started sweeping up the little shards of glass as two men picked up the broken chandelier. After a few minutes, Renee stopped abruptly.

"Wait, Monsieur Leferre said he wanted his lunch delivered to his room. Corinne, can you do that?"

Corinne rose an eyebrow. "Me?"

Renee shrugged. "He seems to have taken a liking to you." The other girls giggled.

"Fine,"

Renee smiled. "Great, the cook will have his food ready."

Corinne walked to the kitchen and was given a tray of some kind of fancy food. She jogged up to the third floor and asked a passing guard where Louis's room was. He pointed around the hall and she walked slowly, careful not to ruin the food.

Corinne took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Corinne opened the door and left the tray on a table. She noticed Louis sitting on his bed, trying to take care of the cut on his forehead.

Right before Corinne left, she turned around. "You're doing that wrong,"

He looked up. "What wrong?"

She walked over to him. "It's only a scratch. You don't have to apply a head wrap."

"It wouldn't stop bleeding and I'm afraid I'm not very good at first aid."

Corinne smiled as she went into the bathroom and took a washcloth from a shelf, soaking it in water. She brought it back and pressed it to his forehead.

"Keep that there. I'll be right back." Corinne ran from the room and came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit. She took out two small bandages, unwrapped them, and put them on his forehead. "There,"

Louis cracked a smile. "Thank you,"

Corinne shrugged. "It's alright. It's just first aid."

Louis stood up. "No, I mean for saving me from that chandelier."

Corinne smiled and stared at her feet. "Oh, no problem. I'd rather not have our president dead before he's the actual president."

Louis laughed and waved Corinne goodbye. The blonde walked out of the room, but Louis stopped her. "Uh, I don't know your name."

She bit her lip. "That's not important,"

"But-"

Corinne cut him off. "Remember to clean that cut." And she left the room.

* * *

><p>The blonde smiled as she approached her friends and Madame Helene, an older maid. They gave her curious looks, but Corinne dismissed them.<p>

"We've been waiting for you," Madame Helene said.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost and-"

The woman smiled. "That's alright, dearie." She turned to the five girls. "Follow me,"

They followed Madame Helene through a couple of hallways, but stopped when one dead-ended. The old woman pressed her hand into one of the stones and the wall shook and opened.

"A secret passageway!" Aramina squealed.

"Sh!" They all hissed.

"Sorry,"

The six women slowly walked through the damp passageway. Aramina and Viveca held onto each other, whining every time they saw something move. Eventually, they all reached a set of stairs. Helene reached out and twisted a torch, causing the floor to turn flat. She rolled her eyes as the other girls flailed around while they slid.

The five girls hit the floor with a hard thud, while Helene was on her feet.

"Where are we?" Corinne asked.

Helene smiled. "This is the old military training room from back in the '70s. I was in the service until '86 and then I retired from the military for good." She walked over to a wall and pressed a button, revealing a shelf with guns, knives, and other types of weapons. The woman threw Corinne an épée, which the blonde backflipped and grabbed. "Fight me,"

Corinne furrowed her eyebrows. "Fight you? But you're just an old woman."

Helene smirked and threw a knife at the blonde, narrowly missing her head. "Things aren't always what they seem, dearie." She took an épée and advanced on the blonde.

Corinne stumbled backwards, but regained her composure and went towards the old woman. The blades clashed and the two women were at it.

"Go Corinne!" Mia whooped.

Not a second more passed before Corinne's épée was tossed away by Madame Helene. "What?!" Corinne gasped.

Renee smirked and grabbed a crossbow from the shelf, aiming it at the old woman. The arrow flew directly at the woman, but split in half when it hit the épée's blade.

Viveca scoffed and grabbed three throwing knives. "What you guys lack is… persistence." She threw the knife across the room towards a dummy and it hit squarely on the bullseye. The brunette threw another and it landed where the skull would be. Viveca threw her last one, but instead of it hitting, Helene swiveled the dummy around and the knife ended up hitting the back wall.

Aramina laughed. "My dears, what you must learn is how to use your inner actress." The redhead screamed at the top of her lungs, which distracted the girls for a few moments, so Aramina took that as a chance to run up on Helene and try to hit her.

The woman merely ducked, getting Aramina off balance and letting her fall. "These, my girls, are vital skills needed to be in the First Regiment. I also aspired to join this regiment, but it was too taboo for my time. Times have changed, so I will teach you all you must know, but you will do exactly as I say. Deal?" The four girls nodded and smiled.

"Where's Mia?" Corinne asked.

Viveca snickered. "Probably getting into those damn Twinkies again."

**(A/N: Hello, my pretties! New chapter! Yay! She's met the girls and Louis! I've decided to start responding to reviews because that's what they do in a lot of other fandoms.**

**PrincessGeekelle: You got what you wanted. And there's more to come. *Evil laugh***

**Turquisea: I wouldn't necessarily call him a man. Maybe more of a idiotic, cocky, juvenile. And yes, you can't flirt with either of those girls without getting a missing tooth.**

**keelykelly: She met Louis… *waggles eyebrows* Did it live up to your expectations? There will be a lot more Clouis than the movie!**

**Despicable Margo: Why exactly did you want my hair color? :D**

**The Guest Who Reviewed in Chapter One: THANK YOU! I shall finish it… eventually!**

**Okay, anyway, I am trying to update once a week, but this one was a little late. Just know that I have school, Krav Maga class, soccer is starting, I'm a beta-reader, I've got three blogs, and three siblings and a nephew living with me. Thank you for understanding!**

**Oh, before I forget… FRENCH VOCAB TIME! **

**An épée is a fencing sword! Just FYI. : )**

**Sincerely,**

**Weatherbug02**

**P.S.: Thank you to those who reviewed on How To Let Go!)**


	4. Professions Don't Define You

Corinne hummed as she sprayed the palace windows with Windex; it was very odd for her to do because Corinne never hums… ever. She sighed happily and wiped up up the chemical. Although the blonde would never admit this, she enjoyed working as a maid because she was able to find areas of the palace she would never be able to come across any other way, and, truth be told, she also liked learning the techniques used for cleaning.

The next few days had been better than the first for many reasons. Corinne had become closer to the three girls after learning they shared the same dream. Despite her horrible first impression, Corinne soon gained the trust of them and now they were the best of friends. She had also ran into Louis a couple of times.

Although Corinne would never admit this to herself, she did have a slight crush on him and vise-versa. Every time he would look at her she would blush and turn away, but they both were oblivious. Everyone else could see it; Viveca, Aramina, Renee, Treville even.

"Zac!" Corinne called. "I'm ready!"

A young, blonde man walked up to her in military garb, carrying a six foot tall ladder. "Are you sure you don't want one of the men to do it? We usually don't have our maids cleaning up on a ladder."

Corinne sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, give me it and you can be on your way."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "You have some nerve, you know." Zac said as she started climbing.

"I know,"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though." She was almost to the top. "You're like freakishly brave. I bet you'd clean out the gutters on the roof if we asked you."

Corinne grunted. "Already done,"

Zac stared at her in shock, but eventually shook his head. "Does not surprise me at all,"

"It shouldn't," Corinne furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to keep balance.

* * *

><p>Louis smiled as he admired his work. He grabbed a laptop and started to speed-type things down.<p>

After a minute he sat the thing down on a table. "Incredible," the brunette said as he climbed up his device. "The first water-powered helicopter with a fold down roof and oxygen-dispensing valves! Beat that, Philippe."

Louis smirked to himself and started adjusting the switched. "Sure it costed ten million dollars to make, but this is the future of the new industrial time." He gasped when he felt a jerk in the helicopter. "Wha-" Louis was cut off when the autopilot was turned off and the thing started going hay-wire. He was thrown off the machine and just barely got his dress shoe stuck in the rope ladder.

"Help!" he cried. To guards ran and tried to grab him but failed and Louis was sent off, sure to meet his demise.

* * *

><p>"Really, you should get down!" Zac called.<p>

Corinne rolled her eyes. "And you really should leave, shouldn't you?"

"Treville told me I had to keep an eye on you,"

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Because I pose a threat, or because I'm a crazy little girl who can't be reasoned with?"

"Both," he replied.

The blonde laughed. "Oh, really? Treville thinks I pose a threa-Oh, what the crap!" Corinne stopped when she saw Louis hanging by a boot off his helicopter. She jumped off the ladder, Zac catching her, and ran out the door to the balcony.

It took Zac a second to regain his senses, but when he did he started freaking out. "Treville!" he shouted.

Corinne rolled her eyes as the helicopter got closer. She chewed the inside of her cheek and grabbed a pillar.

"Wait, Corinne! What are you doing?!" Zac called, peeking his head out the balcony door.

Corinne grunted as she grabbed a metal bar. "Saving his sorry ass again,"

The blonde smirked and pulled herself onto the roof of the palace. The helicopter was only ten feet away, so Corinne took a deep breath and jumped. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair. Corinne landed a second later on the edge of the helicopter.

"Help!" Louis called.

Corinne groaned. "I'm working on it! How do I work this thing?!"

Louis whimpered a little as he still hung on the ladder. "Uh, take the cyclic stick and pull it towards you and control the rudder pedals so that you're-"

"In English!"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Pull the steering wheel and push the pedals!"

Corinne leapt into the seat and grabbed the cyclic stick, pulling it towards her. "It's not working!"

"Pull harder!"

The blonde pulled the stick and pulled with all her might until the helicopter moved out of the direction where it would crash into the palace.

Corinne smirked and leaned back in her seat. "Well, look at that. Now I have experience for the Air Force."

"What?!" Louis called up. "Never mind, just can you get me up?"

Corinne stood and walked over to the door of the contraption where the ladder hangs. She grabbed the sides and pulled.

"How much do you weigh?!"

Louis cracked a smile. "Do you really want to know?" He shook his head. "Slowly pull the lever to your left." She did as she was told and when he was about two feet away, he reached a hand out. Corinne grabbed his, but a second later his foot slipped off the ladder and she slid a few feet towards the door opening. Just like that, she was the only thing keeping him from falling.

He gritted his teeth as he held onto her hand. "Can you lift me?"

Corinne breathed sharply, arms wearing out quickly. "I-I don't know," Louis's closed his eye, knowing he'd die there. Corinne took a deep breath and hooked her foot onto something so she won't fly out. The blonde took her right arm and wrapped it around his body.

"I'm not letting you go," she whispered.

Louis nodded and wrapped another arm around her. She pulled him a few inches and stopped, resting a minute until pulling again. Each time, Corinne got closer to getting him out until she finally got him inside. The blonde collapsed on her back as Louis rose to his feet, sliding the helicopter door closed.

He leaned against the door with an exhausted look. "Thanks… again."

Corinne flung an arm over her eyes. "You really do seem to have knack for getting into trouble, don't you?" she said blindly.

Louis smirked and crawled down to the floor. He put his hands on either side of her head and stared at her until she opened her eyes. "No, really. Thank you," Corinne smiled and pushed his hands aside.

"Do you think I can have your name now now that you've saved my life three times?" he continues.

She smiled and leaned her back against the wall of the helicopter. "Corinne," the blonde gasped. "Monsieur Leferre!"

Louis smiled and held out his hand. "Call me Louis," she tried to object, but he stopped her. "I think you've earned it by now."

Corinne accepted his hand and stood up, rubbing her arms as Louis watched her in utter amazement. "How did you lift me?" he asked.

Corinne shrugged. "I grew up in the country. I don't have a brother or father, so my mother and I were the one's doing everything."

"I see," Louis smiled and went and sat down on the pilot's seat. He pressed a couple of buttons and moved the levers to the correct positions until he noticed Corinne staring at him. The brunette turned his head. "What?"

Corinne smirked. "So you don't know basic first aid, but you can fly a helicopter or whatever the Hell this thing is?"

Louis laughed and put a headset on, adjusting the microphone. "Well, when I young, I was interested in flying and mathematics and science. I always wanted to make this machine, but everyone said it was impossible. I kept going, though, because sometimes you must-"

"-pursue your dreams even when everyone else says it's impossible." she finished for him.

He smiled. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, leaning against the wall of the helicopter. "My father taught it to me when I was little," The blonde looked out the window and smiled. "It's been my mantra for years."

"Really? That's quite interesting. I learned it from my cousin's friend's father." Louis turned on autopilot and mumbled something into his headset. "Yes, Jean, I'll come down in a minute." He rolled his eyes as they said something back. "Come on. You should be confident in my abilities by now. You're the one who taught me to fly this damn thing!" Corinne could hear the person on the other side yell. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be down in a minute, Jean. No, I'm not going to die. And no, I don't need someone to help me. Just hang tight, okay?" Louis nodded his head and hung the headset back on a hook.

"Are you in trouble, Monsieur Leferre?" Corinne asked him mockingly.

Louis smiled. "Maybe a little, but it's not like they can ground me." He pressed a button and the roof of the helicopter went down, revealing the bare sky. Corinne gasped. "We can't too high or we'll freeze to death, but I think it's good enough from right here."

All Corinne could do was nod. She inhaled and closed her eyes, taking in everything. Never in her life had she felt so free.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, I more than like it. It's… It's amazing." Corinne bit her lip, staring out at the landscape. She let a shiver out and Louis took notice.

"Here," he shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"No! No, I'm fine." She interrupted. "I'm just a maid. I can take the cold."

He laughed. "I don't care if you're a maid, you know. Your profession doesn't define who you are. Even if it did, I'm pretty sure that it's not your dream job."

Corinne studied her feet. "Well, who's dream job would be cleaning the floor? Madame de Bosse's, maybe, but not mine."

"Actually, Madame de Bosse was a dancer in her prime. Now she's just a cranky old lady."

Corinne eyed him. "How would you know that?"

He shrugged. "I was young once. My father was President when I was young and when he was out of office he became apart of congress, so I've lived here my entire life. I had to do something here and when de Bosse was hired some years ago, she would rant nonstop about her 'well paid job as a famous prima ballerina'."

Corinne laughed and put her arms into Louis's jacket sleeves. "You talk a lot more than I expected."

Louis laughed. "Well, you talk a lot less than I expected."

"Why is that?"

"Every blonde I've ever met would talk my ear off and I could barely get a word in." he was alerted when a light blinked. "We're running out of fuel. I'm bringing us down."

Corinne laughed. "Don't go discriminating against blondes just because you've 'talked to' those prissy rich girls."

Louis smirked. "Prissy rich girls, huh? Well, look who's discriminating now."

Corinne playfully shoved him, but accidentally knocked him off his feet. Trying to stay up, Louis grabbed the blonde, but they both eventually fell down; Louis on the floor, Corinne on his chest. She stared into his eyes for a long moment until she regains her senses and stood up.

"Sorry about that," the blonde said awkwardly, putting a hand out for Louis who graciously accepted.

He smiled as he regained his footing. "No problem. We end up in that position a lot, though."

Corinne laughed. "Yeah,"

Louis walked over to the pilot's seat and sat, putting the headset back on, while Corinne sat in the seat next to him. He pressed a button and pulled the cyclic stick, while also pressing the pedals. Her smile faded when she saw a scratch on the dashboard.

"Was that always there?" she asked him.

"What? I can't hear you. Put these on." Louis passed her another headset and she repeated her question. "What scratch?" Corinne pointed to it again and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, Something probably fell on it and that must've been what took me off autopilot."

A probable answer, but Corinne had a feeling that wasn't what it was. The scratch was to straight. If it were something else, it most likely would have been jagged and probably not so sharp. Corinne dismissed the thought and went back watching the descending Earth below.

"So," she heard Louis's voice through the headset. "you said that saying was your mantra. What is your dream exactly?"

Corinne's breathing hitched. She was afraid of yet another person telling her she couldn't do it; that she couldn't succeed.

_Surely he'll understand, _She thought. _After all, we both have insane dreams._

The blonde took a deep breath. "I want to be… in the First Regiment."

Louis laughed. "You're joking, right? Girls can't be in the First Regiment." He laughed. He laughed at her dream. He laughed at everything she ever worked for, everything she ever wanted to be. Corinne was more than furious.

They landed a few minutes later. Corinne unbuckled her seat belt and jumped off the helicopter in rage. She was so angry, she didn't even notice the officers crowding around the machine. Louis climbed down the thing and ran after her.

"Corinne!" he grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

Corinne huffed. "Away from here," she sighed. "Let me go," the brunette obeyed.

Louis furrowed his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

She mocked a laugh. "What's wrong?" the blonde narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at his chest. "What's wrong is you literally just ruined my life."

"Wha-"

"No, just stop." Corine pushed his back into the helicopter. "How can the President of France envision himself inventing a enviro-progressional helicopter, and not a girl in the First Regiment? What is wrong with you?" The crowd around them gasped.

A woman, Corinne recognized as an Air Force Rifleman, spoke, "How dare you talk to him that way?!"

Corinne scoffed. "Go to Hell," A couple of men held the woman back from punching her. The blonde stomped off, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else. She stopped for a second and threw Louis's leather jacket that was still around her shoulder's in his face.

"Hey, that's Giorgio Armani!"

She scoffed. "Like I care,"

"Don't you walk away from me!" Louis yelled.

Corinne turned around so she was walking backwards. "What are you 'gonna do? Raise my taxes?" She whipped her body around and ran from the scene without another word.

Louis looked around him. "Did I say something wrong?"

A man standing next to him shrugged. "She's a woman. Nobody understands them."

* * *

><p>Corinne ran through the palace and eventually locked herself in a closet. She slid down the wall and cried into her hands quietly, so no one could hear her.<p>

"I am so stupid." she whispered to herself. "Why could I think for a moment that a person of his rank could understand me?" Corinne closed her eyes and her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p>After a while, Corinne left her hiding spot and went to her training with Helene and the other girls. She was late, but she had a feeling the old woman would forgive her after she found out what had happened. But, she wouldn't forgive herself.<p>

Corinne stomped into the training room as the three girls and Mia were shooting rifles.

"You are late," Helene said.

Corinne studied her feet. "Sorry, I was a little busy saving that no good, undeniably stupid, snobby, stuck up, asshole up there."

Helene rose an eyebrow. "You mean Louis Leferre, right?"

The blonde crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Yeah. He got stuck in that piece of crap invention of his and I jumped onto it and saved him." She paused. "But, it wasn't an ordinary malfunction. Someone took it off autopilot while he was on there."

Aramina gasped and pulled off her headphones. "Someone's trying to kill Monsieur Leferre?!"

Renee and Viveca walked over as well. "Are you sure?" Renee asked.

Corinne nodded. "Someone definitely did."

Helene bit her lip. "Then this is very serious. You mustn't tell anyone of this. Our new president's life could be at stake. It takes years to be professional at fighting, but there's no times. You have to train like you've never done before. Can you do it?"

Corinne sneered. She didn't want to help him, but she didn't want him to die. It would be a disaster. "Yes,"

"Of course!" Aramina squealed.

Viveca smiled. "Duh,"

"Ditto!" Renee shouted.

Helene smiled. "Then let's get started.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello, hello, hello! It's been just over a week since I last updated! Thank you for the reviews, kind people! Okay, my computer went haywire for a couple days and I wasn't able to write, so forgive me. Anyway, replies:**

**lovelovelove: You did?! Good because i was afraid they were too cheesy, or boring. You really think it'll be awesome?! I really hope so and your support will help me make it even better (Hint, hint, *wink, wink* review)! Oh, I really don't have any stories to update (Unless you tell me what they are ;D), but I may, just may, be updating How To Let Go.**

**Guest One: Here you go.**

**Despicable Margo: We already worked this out, but I'll say it again. You weren't annoying to me, I swear. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessGeekelle: Oh, trust me. I just LOVE doing that with characters!**

**Turquisea: Lol. He is very well-bred as well as a douche. As for Louis, he's had everything done for him from the moment he was born. He's never had the experience. One thing I find ironic, though, is that Louis knew little to nothing about first aid in this story, but should have a degree in How To Let Go.**

**Guest Two: Voila!**

**And to everyone else who read and didn't review: I love you still. But could you review, maybe? ; )**

**Well, that's the end of this long author's note. Peace out, my pretties.**

**Sincerely,**

**Weatherbug02**

**P.S.: How did you like the balloon scene? Did it live up to your expectations?)**


	5. An Empty Feeling

**(A/N: Okay, there are some T rated mature parts in here (under-age drinking and adult themes), so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read from the bolded section. There's still a lot of chapter after the bolded section, though, so please keep reading, okay?)**

* * *

><p>Corinne furrowed her eyebrows, scowling as she hit the punching bag. She was alone in the training room and it was the perfect time to let all her anger out. But each time the blonde laid a punch, it just made her more angry than ever.<p>

"Why…" Corinne gasped, punching. "Must… all…" she laid another punch. "men… be…" the ceiling holding the bag starting cracking. "so… Stupid!" Corinne punched as hard as she could, causing the ceiling to collapse.

"Woops," she cringed, picking up the punching bag.

"Corinne?"

The blonde twirled around, hitting the person who spoke. She stepped out of her fight stance when she realized it was only Renee. "Sorry!" Corinne held out a hand and helped her back to her feet.

Renee shook her head, rubbing her side. "It's alright. I just wanted to ask you, you know, about what happened this morning."

Corinne groaned. "It was nothing, really. Louis was in trouble and I happened to be there to save him."

Renee rose an eyebrow. "Louis?"

"Crap, I mean Monsieur Leferre!" she shouted and sat a hand on her head. "Renee, look. I don't want to go all in detail, but after is saved him, we talked for a while and…"

"And?"

"And…" she took a deep breath. "he told me his insane dream and then I thought I could confide in him about my dream, so I told him, but I was obviously wrong and he mocked my dream and then I got mad, then he got mad, and then I threw his coat made by some guy named George Harmony in his face." Corinne said in one breath.

Renee stood silent for a moment and a moment later burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Corinne asked.

Renee inhaled and smiled. "First of all, I think you mean Giorgio Armani. Second, you should know better by now than to tell any more people about your dream."

Corinne sighed. "I know, I know. But I thought he was different. I thought he could understand me!" she felt pressure building up behind her eyes from the tears.

Renee bit her lip and pulled the girl into an embrace. "It's okay, Corinne. Boy troubles are the worst. We all know. All men are the same, especially those with his authority. Don't take it too personally."

Corinne smiled and let herself free of Renee's hug. "Yeah, yeah. I guess he is just a stupid boy."

Aramina walked in just then, holding a letter. "Corinne, this thing arrived at the apartment for you."

Corinne took the letter, opening and scanning it through. She smirked.

_Corinne,_

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for what happened in that helicopter. I was being stupid. It was so wrong of me to laugh at your dream, especially after I confided in you and you understood me. Really, please forgive me. I'm only eighteen; practically a child still. I'd love to see you again._

_Louis_

Aramina peered over Corinne's shoulder. "What does it say?"

The blonde shoved the paper in her pocket and walked out of the room without another word. When she entered the hall, Corinne smiled devilishly and crumpled the paper up. No way was she going to forgive him. Not yet, anyway. She'll make him beg for it first.

* * *

><p>Corinne slowly walked through the halls of the palace as she studied the book Madame Helene assigned to her. It was about martial arts techniques, but most of which Corinne already knew. She kept her eyes on the pages as she passed some doors, one opening, and a figure walked out.<p>

Corinne looked up, but too late and they crashed into each other.

"Hey!" Corinne hissed, not looking up.

"Hey,"

The blonde's eyes got wide as she realized exactly who she had bumped into. "Louis?"

"That's my name," Louis bit his lip as he stood. "Did you get my letter?" He tried to help her up, but she smacked his hand away.

Corinne stood up on her own and turned away from him. "Yes, and no, I'm not forgiving you."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so. Now, if you'll excuse me, Monsieur leferre, I have some duties to attend to." She held her head high and started to stomp of, book in hand, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go,"

Louis did so, but blocked her from moving elsewhere. "Corinne, please-"

She cut him off. "No. You are not allowed to say my name."

He shook his head and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I really am. I was being stupid, okay? But you have to admit, though. A female in the First Regiment is a pretty ridiculous idea."

Corinne narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You think it's a ridiculous idea? You don't know me. You don't know exactly what I'm capable of. How dare you?!"

"No, no. That's not what I mea-"

"No, that's exactly what you meant." the blonde crossed her arms. "Listen. I get it. You old-fashioned and all that. Frankly, I don't give a crap, so if you think you're going to change my mind then you're dead wrong."

Louis groaned. "I'm not trying to change your mind! Stop being a pessimist!"

Corinne rose an eyebrow. "A pessimist? Are you calling me a bi-"

"No, I am most certainly not calling you that. Even if you're acting like one right now." He folded his arms with a smirk.

Corinne clenched her jaw and squeezed the book in her hands. "Really? Well, let me show you how a real one would act."

"What are you-" he was cut off when Corinne threw the book she was holding in his face, hitting him in the nose. Louis cried out in pain. "What the Hell!" He held his nose, feeling a drop of blood run down. "You just threw a book in my face!"

Corinne laughed at his bewildered expression. "Yes, I did and I have no regrets." She curtsied. "Good day, Monsieur Leferre." the blonde then waltzed off

Louis groaned as he held his nose. "Go to Hell," he said in squeaky voice.

Corinne laughed as she was about to turn a corner, but stopped and smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you there, then." And at that, she walked away.

Louis scowled and walked off in search for a towel.

* * *

><p>Viveca stopped fighting with Aramina as Corinne walked into the training room with a satisfied smile on her face. "What happened?"<p>

Corinne's smile didn't waver as she slipped punching gloves and mouthguard in place. "What? I'm happy and you automatically assume I've done something terrible?"

The brunette and red-head glanced at each other. "Uh, yeah."

Corinne bit her lip and got in her fight stance. "Well, you are completely right, my friend."

Renee took off her headphones from where she was shooting her gun and walked over to the girls. "What's happening?"

Aramina smirked. "Corinne's done something devious,"

"Not devious," the blonde said, taking out her mouth guard so she could speak more clearly. "Just… bad, I guess."

"Corinne," Renee began. "What did you do?"

Corinne scratched her head with a gloved hand. "Uh…" she bit her lip. "I kinda threw a book in the president's face."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I literally threw a book in the president's face."

The three girls' eyes widened. "You what?!" They said in unison.

"Sorry! He was calling me a pessimist and I got annoyed, so-"

Renee scoffed. "Let me guess. You got annoyed, so you threw a book in his face."

She nodded. "Yeah, but what's he gonna do? He's not president yet. He has no authority over me." Renee was about to reply, but stopped when Helene walked into the room.

"Girls, today we are going to do one-on-one."

They shrugged. "Okay,"

Helene smirked. "One-on-one with me, I mean."

The girls stopped in their tracks in fear. None of them had yet to be able to defeat the old woman in anything. She was just too experienced.

"Who's up first?"

They looked around, but eventually shoved Aramina out first. Her attempt with a nunchaku, although very amazing, lasted only a few minutes until she was brought down. Viveca threw plastic knives at the woman, but lost after her dress was pinned to the wall. Renee grabbed her rifle and shot plastic pellets at the woman, and was winning for a minute or two, but when she was shot in the leg, she gave up.

Finally, it was Corinne's turn with the sword.

"A very peculiar weapon, young lady." Helene said, twisting her own around her finger.

Corinne shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but none of those other weapons suit me."

"I see," Madame Helene got into a fighting stance and advanced on Corinne.

The blonde stumbled back a few steps, but quickly regained her footing and the two were engaged in a heated swordfight. Corinne furrowed her eyebrows after a few minutes and sweat slowly started dripping down her forehead.

She noticed Helene kept her left side open and vulnerable. The blonde moved in, taking the woman by surprise, and causing her to lose her sword to Corinne's blade. Corinne stood there for a moment, but then smiled and hugged Helene, running over to her friends.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you bested Madame Helene!" Aramina shouted as the four girls left the palace.<p>

Corinne crossed her arms. "You better believe it," They all laughed. "Hey, have any of you seen Mia?"

"De Bosse has her working a late shift." Renee answered.

Corinne rose an eyebrow. "Really?" She shook her head. "Well, that sucks."

Viveca smiled. "I have an idea! Why don't we go out and celebrate?"

Renee looked skeptical. "I don't know,"

Aramina put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Renee! Lighten up! We're young! Let's go around the town and have some fun!"

Renee turned to Corinne. "What do you say? Should we go?"

Corinne smiled. "Let's go,"

* * *

><p>"Viveca, why are we at a club?!" Renee asked. "You're only seventeen!"<p>

"Yes," she answered. "We're only seventeen, and you're eighteen." Renee narrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms. Viveca rolled her eyes. "We're not going to drink or anything. We're just gonna… have a little fun."

"Okay, but how do you suppose you get into this club?"

"Uh…"

Corinne smirked. "I have an idea."

"Are you sure this'll work, Corinne?" Aramina whispered.

* * *

><p>The four girls were wearing military Viveca had made. In France the military was highly respected, so they could pretty much do whatever they wanted. Well, as long as it was civil.<p>

"Absolutely. Do you really think someone is going to deny four French military personnel?"

Viveca bit her lip. "Let's just hope you're right."

They walked up to an entrance where a guard stood. He rose an eyebrow. "Identification," Renee took her ID out of her pocket and gave it to him. "And what about the rest of you?"

Corinne and the other two pretended to look around in their pockets, but stopped a minute later. Renee faked a sigh. "You forgot your ID's again, didn't you?"

"Well, it was your idea to drag us out here, Renee!" Viveca shouted.

The guard glanced at the two girls. "Okay, okay. Since you're all serving the country, I'll let you through this time. But don't do it again."

**(This is the mature section. Don't read unless you read the beginning author's note)**

Corinne bit back a smile. "Yes, sir." They proceeded inside and were blinded by the bright lights around the building. There was at least a hundred people inside dancing and the rest drinking to the point of intoxication. Corinne slipped off her hat and hung it on a hook, as did the others.

"So," Renee began. "What now?"

Viveca and Aramina glanced at each other excitedly. "Have fun!" The two ran off.

Corinne looked at Renee and shrugged, walking off and sitting on a chair at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Oh - uh, I mean - I'm not-"

"She'll take whiskey, Amias." said a man sitting next to her. He had shaggy dark brown hair and dark eyes; very handsome, overall. Corinne rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. He smiled and extended his hand. "My name's Ainsley,"

Corinne smiled and shook his hand. "Corinne,"

"Nice to meet you," Ainsley took a shot as the blonde stared at him. "What?"

"Why did you order me a drink?"

He laughed. "I'm just being a gentlemen, and besides, you seemed kind of lost." Corinne was about to reply, but he cut her off. "Hey, don't get defensive. You just looked like you needed some help. Drinking doesn't seem to be your thing, _officer_."

"Huh?"

"You're an officer, aren't you?" he asked, looking at her uniform.

Corinne nodded quickly. "Yes, I, uh, am."

Ainsley smiled. "I'm a lieutenant for the Gendarmerie."

The blonde felt her throat dry. Not only did she sneak into a club, but she was talking to a lieutenant who could rat her out at any moment. Could life get any worse?

"Oh, really? That's really cool. How old are you, anyway?" she said, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Twenty-three," he took another shot. "What about you?"

"Uh… I'm-"

"Your drink, madame." the bartender interrupted. Corinne mentally thanked him and lifted up the glass. She took the glass and smelled it.

Ainsley laughed. "You're supposed to drink it, you know."

Corinne bit her lip. "I know, but… I've never had a drink before." She gasped as she realized what she had said.

_Well, now I'm screwed, _she thought.

"Really?! Doesn't surprise me. You can't be more than nineteen. Here," he took a shot glass and clanked it into her own. "Santé." Ainsley drank it and Corinne brought the glass to her mouth, taking a swig, immediately regretting doing so.

"What's in that, dammit?"

Ainsley laughed. "Cold, hard whiskey. It seemed like you; mean, determined, sarcastic."

Corinne shrugged. "Well, in that case," she took a shot of the whiskey, this time having it burn less on its way down. "let the party begin."

* * *

><p>Two hours and five shots later, Corinne was as disoriented as a lost traveler in a desert. Her head burned, but in a good way. Ainsley watched her drink in amusement.<p>

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough." He grabbed the glass from her.

"But, I'm still thirsty!" she said, words slurring together. The blonde laid her head down on the counter.

Ainsley rolled his eyes. "A tired drunk. Of course. Wait a minute, she's drunk." He smiled evilly. "Hey Corinne, come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, standing up.

"Somewhere fun," Ainsley grabbed her wrists and dragged her to a back room. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head. He then smashed his lips against the blonde's. Corinne responded immediately. After a few minutes, Ainsley moved his hand to her coat and pushed it onto the floor. Corinne gasped, but didn't do anything. He then slid his hands under her white shirt. Still, Corinne did nothing. Ainsley smiled, getting confident. The brunette moved his hands downward and squeezed her ass.

This was when Corinne snapped. She moved her hands to his shoulder, grabbing both shirt and skin, clenching it tight. The blonde rammed her knee into his groin and he backed up, squeaking painfully.

Corinne smirked. "Next time you try to mess with a drunk girl, remember this night, _lieutenant._" She grabbed her coat and marched out the door into the club. The blonde sighed and sat down at the bar again. "Get me something strong," she said to the bartender. He nodded and went off.

It took her only a few minutes for the alcohol to kick in and when it did, she went and found Viveca, making out with a random guy, Aramina dancing, and Renee drinking her sorrows away.

**(End of mature section)**

"You guys ready to go?" she asked. Aramina, who hadn't drunk anything, merely nodded. Viveca yawned in consent. Renee, who was drinking to her heart's content, just sighed and shooed them away.

They started walking towards the door, but Aramina stopped them. "We shouldn't just leave her here, you know."

"Oh, let her be." Viveca said. "It'll be good for her."

The three girls shrugged and walked off.

"What time is it, anyway?"

Aramina checked her watch. "Midnight,"

Viveca gasped. "Only midnight?! We have to go do something else fun!"

Corinne winced, remembering what had happened in the last few hours. "Uh, I don't know."

Aramina gasped. "I have an idea!" She pointed to a tattoo parlor's sign. "Let's get tattoos!"

"Yes!" Viveca shouted in agreement.

After a moment of contemplation, Corinne smiled. "Okay,"

They all ran into the shop, which was surprisingly lacking of guests. Two men and one woman sat lounging in the front.

"Hey, Carrie," a man with tattooed sleeves and neck said. "Look! We've got some little girls here!"

The woman, who Corinne assumed was Carrie, smirked. "Are you lost? You don't seem like the type to get inked." She had black hair, which was buzzed on the side, nose, tongue, and ear piercings, and tattoos from her neck to her feet. She wore a black tank top and tight jean shorts to show them all off.

Corinne crossed her arms. "Actually, we are here to get 'inked' or whatever you call it."

"Scott, are you listening to them? They said they want to get some of these," she referenced to her body.

Scott, a big guy with tattoos crawling up his back, looked up from his work. "Oh, leave em alone, Carrie. Let em have their fun."

Carrie shrugged and took the three girls by their arms, leading them to a table. "Pick whatever you want. Josh, clean off the supplies for them, will ya?"

The other guy rolled his eyes and went into a back room. Carrie picked up a drink and took a swig.

"Vodka, Carrie? Really? At work?" Scott said.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Hey, if you can get high, then I'm drinking vodka." Scott groaned, but continued with his paperwork. "Anyway, guys. What do you want?"

Aramina squealed. "We should get matching ones! Like with swords or guns or something!"

"But Renee's not here," Viveca said. "It wouldn't be fair,"

"Oh, we can bring her another night!"

Corinne shrugged. "Okay,"

Carrie brought out a sketch pad and, with the girls' guidance, made a drawing of their tattoos. She drug Viveca in a room and after a few minutes you could hear her screams.

Corinne rose an eyebrow. "Does it really hurt that badly?"

Aramina just shrugged. Carrie came out a minute later with a couple scratches on her face. "Josh took over for me."

Corinne nodded and lounged back. "Do you have any more of that vodka?"

Carrie looked at her with skepticism. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Sixteen, seventeen maybe."

Corinne grunted. "Come on. I just had six shots of whiskey and a glass of ale. I think I can handle some vodka."

Carrie shrugged and gave her a glass, that of which Corinne chugged down immediately. "Damn, I love this empty feeling."

The girls laughed as Viveca walked out with a snarled expression. "Not fun. So not fun." she sat down next to Corinne.

Aramina stood up. "I guess I'm next. Wish me luck." The redhead walked off behind Josh.

By then Corinne had started on a second glass of vodka, this time taking it slower than the last. Carrie watched her in confusion, but didn't question her actions. "So… why did you want tattoos like these, if you don't mind me asking."

Corinne shrugged. "We want to be in the First Regiment." She immediately regretted those words. "Oh, I mean-"

"No, it's cool. My grandma wanted to be in that thing too."

Viveca furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? What's her name?"

"Helene,"

* * *

><p>After multiple glasses of vodka, Corinne's turn finally came. She stood up, wobbling a little before regaining her footing, and walked with Josh down the hall and into a room.<p>

He sighed. "Okay, Carrie told me you wanted this," he pointed at the sketch Carrie had drawn.

Corinne nodded warily as she laid down on the cot. "I want it right there," she pointed at a spot on the side of her ribcage. Josh nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, all done."<p>

Corinne opened her eyes and groaned. "Great," She was about to leave before an idea hit her. "Wait, there's a 'bogo' sign on the front window. Can I get another one?"

Josh sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, I guess. What do you want?"

"This," she handed him a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Corinne walked out of the back room in a hurry. She was ready to go. As soon as the blonde got to the lobby, she saw Viveca and Aramina sleeping on each other.<p>

"Guys," Corinne shook them awake. "Let's go home,"

The two girls shot awake immediately and jumped up. They left their money and said goodbye to Carrie, leaving shortly after.

"I am never drinking again," Viveca groaned. "We should go get Renee,"

"You mean me?"

They turned to find her standing behind them. "Renee!" Aramina shouted.

"Sh!" she scolded. "It's four in the morning!"

"Oh, sorry!"

They all walked towards their apartment, but stopped when they heard voices coming from an ally.

"Is this everything, James?" a man said. He was dressed in the Eighth Regimental uniform.

Another man nodded. "Of course, sir."

The other man smirked and pulled out what seemed like a real sword. "Leferre won't know what hit him,"

Aramina gasped and the girls immediately covered her mouth. After the men left, they came out of their hiding spot.

"Oh my God," Viveca began. "Those guys are going to kill our president!"

Corinne started running. "Come on! We have to tell Monsieur Treville!"

"But Helene said to come to her before anyone else!" Renee shouted.

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Who cares?! Come on!"

The other girls shrugged and ran after her. After getting through the gate, they knocked on the kitchen door. Madame de Bosse answered almost immediately.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked with an annoyed expression.

Corinne put her hands on her hips. "We have to see Leferre,"

De Bosse furrowed her eyebrows. "Louis Leferre? No, of course not! Go home at once!"

"No," Corinne nodded her head towards the woman and the carried her out of the doorway, dropping her onto the ground. "Peace,"

The four girls ran into the palace and didn't stop until they found Treville, Brutus, and Philippe talking in the main hall.

"Monsieur Treville! I must speak with you!"

Treville sighed. "Corinne, how can I not make this any more clear for you? I am not dee-"

Corinne rolled her eyes. "No, not that. There are men planning to assassinate our future president!"

Brutus laughed. "Stupid girl, why would there be someone plotting an assassination?"

The blonde tightened her fists. "Oh, you wanna see who the stupid girl is?" She took a step towards him, but Renee held her back. "Nevermind. Really, there is someone trying to kill him!"

"Corinne, you are obviously drunk! Go home, or I will have you removed!"

The blonde folded her arms. "Yes, I may be a little drunk, but I will not stand by and watch him die."

Treville scoffed. "He is not going to die," he shook his head. "Guards! I want her removed from the premises!"

Corinne gasped. "No!"

Renee ran up to her and shoved her away from the advancing guards. "Run, Corinne! Go find him!"

The blonde nodded and dodged two guards who were trying to stop her. Corinne ran up the stairs two steps at a time and turned a corner. "Okay, the way to his room. Was it right-left-left-right? Or left-right-left-left?"

Madame Helene came out just then and smirked. "Right-left-right-right. Now hurry!"

Corinne smiled gratefully and went in the direction she was told. After the last right, she saw Louis's door. The blonde smiled gratefully and pounded on the thing. "Leferre! You better get your sorry ass out here right now!"

* * *

><p>It was pitch dark as Louis laid awake in his bed. It was nearly five in the morning, but the heaviness of his eyes did not faze him. He never could sleep anymore. There was really no point. A president wasn't supposed to sleep. He knew his father didn't.<p>

The brunette took in a breath and sighed at the peaceful tranquility. He couldn't get enough of it. After today he wouldn't have it anymore.

Thirty one hours left.

The feeling was impeccable. Not just knowing that he will be the president, but knowing that things will be so different. His father won't be there to see his successor and son to become the nation's leader.

The peaceful silence was interrupted when someone pounded on his door.

"Leferre! You better get your sorry ass out here right now!"

"What the Hell?" Louis jumped up immediately, not bothering to put on a shirt, and ran out the door. He noticed the blonde immediately. "Corinne? What are you-"

She shook her head. "Louis, there's no time. Someone is trying to k-" She was cut off when a man shoved his hand over her mouth and started dragging her away.

"Hey, hey! Let her go!" Louis walked towards them.

The guard nodded, but didn't do so. "My apologies, sir. But Vice President Beaumont has spoken his orders. She's to be arrested."

"For what?"

As the two debated, Corinne used this opportunity to stomp on the guard's foot, causing him to squeak out in pain. As his grasp failed, she ran behind Louis and pulled his bare arm to her.

"Louis, listen to me, okay? Someone is trying to kill you."

He rose an eyebrow. "Kill me?"

She nodded. "Yes, the girls and I saw some men from the Eighth Regiment with swords plotting your death!"

Louis bit his lip. "Okay, okay. Where's Philippe?"

"I don't know and I don't really care,"

"Why? Of all people, he should be able to help."

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Well, he kind of hates me, so…"

Louis shook his head. "Don't bother with Philippe. What about Treville?" Her silence ansered his question. "Does everyone here hate you?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

He was about to reply, but stopped when Corinne was pushed onto the floor. A man quickly got on top of her and put her in handcuffs. The guard jerked Corinne up drug her away from the scene, but not before he noticed a tattoo on her back. Not a minute later, Philippe, Brutus, and Treville ran up to Louis.

Brutus sneered at the struggling girl. "What a bi-"

Louis folded his arms over his chest. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Brutus?"

"I'm sixteen!"

Philippe sighed. "Brutus, go to your room." The boy was about to object, but Philippe growled at him, so he immediately obliged. As soon as Brutus was gone, Philippe spoke, "Anyway, Louis. Don't listen to whatever blondie said. She was obviously drunk. There's nothing to worry about."

Louis sighed. "You're probably right,"

Philippe nodded and walked off with Treville, but stopped and faced him. "Oh, and Louis?" the brunette paused from opening his door and looked at Philippe. "Go put on a shirt. You look like a stripper."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Holy crap. This was the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my writing life. Four thousand five hundred thirty five words WITHOUT the author's note. Seriously. I didn't mean to make it this long, but I didn't want to quit writing and you waited soooo long, I just couldn't help it.**

**Okay, I do realize there was some mature parts in here (Not like M mature, but more like high T mature), but I did stay within FF's rating guidelines, so please, no flames. If you didn't like it, that's fine, but nothing like that, okay?**

**Anyway, responses:**

**Guest (I'm assuming you're lovelovelove, though. ;): Aw, you flatter me. Thank you so much! Frankly, I wish I could've done a bit better with the balloon scene, but you guys wanted me to update so bad that I didn't have enough time. Sorry about the wait! I am a really slow updater, I know But you got to give me some credit for not having you wait a month or two. :) Thanks for your review!**

**maryam . ibrahim . 169067: Thank you! **

**Despicable Margo: Margo! OMG THEY WERE NOT DOING THAT! Hahahaha! Anyway, thanks so much! Yeah, have a mentioned how much I love it when they swear? Especially Louis because it's so out of character for him. Oh, and don't worry about your Clouis kisses. I'm not giving away when it'll happen, but it will definitely happen. *Evil smirk* By the way, I love seeing your reviews! They really brighten my day. And I love you too, Margo, but that doesn't make me a lesbian, either. Lol**

**PrincessGeekelle: Thanks for your review! About Corinne swearing. It's just that this is modern times and the average teenager (at least in the US) swears a LOT and even worse words than I'm using if you know what I mean. I won't use the worst ones, though like b***h becuase I just don't like the word. People will try to call her it, but I cut them off before they can say it completely. It just seems in character for modern her. Sorry!**

**Keelykelly: I KNOW RIGHT? I'm like, "Really, Louis? What's wrong with you?" Lol and I'm the one writing him. ;)**

**IceFairy: OMG THANK YOU!**

**commechienetchat: Lol that's a lot of updates. Thanks for your review! ;)**

**Damn, guys! You've got me over-run with reviews! And I love you for it! Thank you so much! **

**Until next time, **

**Weatherbug02**

**P.S. Seriously! Over four thousand nine hundred and seventy words in this chapter with the author's note! What happened to the Weatherbug02 with only a thousand words a chapter? Well, she's long gone. Lol. Peace, my darlings!)**


	6. Makes Me Want It More

Corinne woke up in the morning with a headache and blurry eyes. She was the only one who had drunk so much, meaning she was the only one who had a hangover.

The blonde groaned and lifted her head up from the toilet for the eighth time in an hour. She didn't say anything as Aramina talked with the other girls.

"We've lost our jobs, been banned from the palace, and-"

"We smell like alcohol!" Viveca cut in. "Why did we even go out last night?!"

Renee scoffed from where she was packing her bag. "It was your idea, you know."

The brunette sighed a plopped down on her bed. "This sucks,"

Corinne rolled her eyes as she looked into the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and probably the worst smelling breath. "I am so never drinking again," the blonde whispered as she slipped her white button down shirt over her head. No sooner she did until she saw black ink sprawled across her lower back. It only got worse as Corinne read the single word in the midst of it all.

"Dammit! What is wrong with me?!"

There, painted in calligraphy, was _that _name. Louis. All she could remember from that tattoo parlor was meeting Carrie and getting the correct tattoo, but never getting that name tattooed on her back. Nothing could make that day worse.

Corinne slipped back on her shirt and walked out the bathroom door, into the main room. She sighed and sat down on a chair.

Viveca stared at the blonde. "What do we do now?"

"We all need to go home," Renee answered. "There's no life in Paris for us anymore."

"What?" Corinne jumped out of her chair. "We're just going to let him die?"

Renee sighed. "Corinne, Treville will handle it, okay?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Renee, really! Could they handle the chandelier? Could they handle the helicopter?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Renee! Don't you see? It's our duty to protect the president! If he dies, then Beaumont becomes president and then-wait a minute," Corinne paused and collected her thoughts. "Isn't Philippe the head of the Eighth and Ninth Regiments?"

Aramina gasped. "Do you think…" she trailed off, but the answer hung in the air.

Corinne bit her lip. "Philippe's going to kill him. We cannot let that happen." _What a waste it would be if I got his name tattooed on my back and he died, _she thought with a smirk. "It's happening tonight,"

Renee rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"When would be the best night to strike? At a party with many distractions and lots and lots of drunk people." Corinne shook her head. "Guys, please. We can do this!"

Renee debated for a moment. "Fine, but if we're sent to prison then I'm blaming this on you."

The blonde shrugged. "Hey, I already have child abduction and abandonment pending. Where is Mia, anyway?"

"Here," she mumbled, wrapped in a duvet cover. "While you were getting intoxicated, I was cleaning gum off ceiling. Don't ask how it got up there because I have no idea." Mia sat up and stretched out her arms. "So are we going to kick Brutus's ass or what?"

Corinne looked at the other girls hopefully and they all nodded their heads. "We're ready,"

"Wait!" Viveca shouted. "If this is The President's Gala, then we need dresses!"

Renee gave Corinne a pointed look. "And Treville will be waiting to arrest us, too."

Aramina gasped. "Dresses, gala, mask equals masquerade! It's a masquerade, remember, Viveca?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Corinne smiled. "Perfect! But they've got to be functional."

The brunette gave her a "duh" look and grabbed a sketching pad.

"Renee, we need weapons, but no guns. They may search us beforehand. Can you do that?"

Renee nodded and went to work immediately.

"Aramina," Corinne looked over at the redhead. "You can… uh…"

Aramina smiled. "I'll teach you to dance!"

"How do you know I can't dance?"

"Really, Corinne. You grew up on a farm in the country. Do you expect me to believe that you know how to dance anything? Even if you could dance, I highly doubt you could dance at the party of the decade." Corinne opened her mouth to speak, but Aramina stopped her. "Really, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I will teach you and you will be marvelous!"

Corinne shrugged. "Okay, everyone! Let's get started!" she paused. "But let's get over this hangover first!"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Aramina winced as Corinne tripped on her own feet again. "Corinne, you're thinking about it too much. You just have to let the music control your feet!" she turned off the tune and helped the blonde to her feet.<p>

Corinne dusted off her pants. "Well, I don't think the music likes me very much, damn thing."

"Hey, respect the music and it will like you." Aramina clapped her hands. "Begin again!"

Corinne got into her position. "Tell me again why you want to go into the military instead of dance school."

"No, now go."

The blonde groaned and started the routine again. "Hey Renee. How's those weapons coming?"

Renee looked up from her work. "Uh, good. I'm putting knives in our hair clips and also on our shoes."

Corinne nodded. "Great. Viveca, how about the dresses?"

The brunette did not stop to acknowledge her, but instead kept working at high-speed. "Hm?" she took the pins out of her mouth and set them on a table. "Oh, they're getting there. I need more sizing adjustments."

"Well, take Mia's first. We're all kind of busy."

Mia ran up to Viveca with a smile. "Ready?"

Viveca nodded. "Ready. Stick out your arms,"

"You did it!"

Corinne looked up. "What?"

Aramina sighed. "You just completed the dance perfectly, Corinne. You weren't thinking about it, so you got it done beautifully. Very nice."

"Okay," Viveca called out from across the room. "Since you're done, it's your guys' turn."

Corinne groaned. "Now it's time for the real torture to begin,"

* * *

><p>Louis sighed as he stared out at the decorated ballroom. "Another gala,"<p>

"Your last,"

Louis jumped as Philippe came out of nowhere. "Wha-"

"As a normal teenager," he continued. "Your next will be as president."

The brunette smiled, realizing that he wasn't talking about his possible murder. "Yeah, I guess. Why are you going to your mother's home today of all days, Philippe?" He sighed. "I really need you here."

Philippe held back a smirk. "Oh, Louis. You're all grown up now. I know it's been hard since your father passed away, but you must learn to do this on your own."

Louis nodded sadly. "I guess," Philippe was about to leave, but he stopped him. "Oh, and Philippe?"

"Yes?"

"About last night. Corinne-"

Philippe sneered. "You mean that maid? Louis, nothing is going to happen to you. Treville will make sure of that."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But did she really have to get fired? And banned from the palace?"

Philippe rolled his eyes. "Louis, that girl was publicly intoxicated, drinking underage, and was causing disruption. There were a lot worse punishments she could've gotten, you know." The man started walking down the stairs. "Brutus and I must be going now. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." _Not, _he thought, smirking. _Soon he'll be gone. Soon I'll have what is rightfully mine._

Louis sighed as he watched Philippe leave the ballroom. He couldn't shake the feeling that Philippe was up to something. The brunette shook his head and walked off, not knowing anything about what lies ahead for him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go out and get some stuff." Corinne said as she watched the other girls work.<p>

Renee cocked her head. "What do you need?"

Corinne crossed her arms. "I'm sneaking into the palace to warn Leferre again,"

All the girls jumped up. "What?!"

The blonde held a hand up in defense and laughed. "I'm kidding," she went and grabbed her backpack. "I have to go get Mia those Twinkies before she gets home or she is going to freak."

Viveca put a hand over her chest. "Oh, thank goodness."

Corinne rolled her eyes and left the apartment with a huff. It got colder overnight so she was annoyed she hadn't grabbed her jacket. The blonde sighed as she jogged down the stairs. "Only a couple more hours."

"Until what?"

Corinne gasped as she felt two hands grab her arms from behind. "Who are you? Where are you taking me? I can rip your throat out!"

The person pulled her into an ally and let go of her arms.

"Louis?!" Corinne yelled. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Sh! They don't know I'm gone," he whispered. "Corinne, I have to speak with you."

"About what?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "What do you think? You woke me up at four in the morning telling me that I'm going to die! What else would I want to talk about?"

Corinne faked concern. "Oh, how's your nose?"

Louis groaned. "Corinne, that's not the point here. How do you know someone is going to kill me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I will be your president and my life is at stake here. If you don't there'll be great punishments ahead for you."

Corinne smirked. "What are you gonna do? Raise my taxes?"

Louis took a deep breath. "Corinne, please. I'm begging you. Tell me what you know."

Corinne glanced to her right and then back to his eyes. "Viveca, Aramina, Renee, and I were walking home when we saw men with Eighth Regimental uniforms talking about your assassination. It's happening tonight."

"What? But Philippe's in charge of the Eighth Regiment. They wouldn't do that. He would find out about it."

Corinne bit her lip. "The thing is I think Philippe Beaumont is the one trying to kill you."

"What?!" Louis shouted. "Philippe would never do something like that, especially not to me. I'm like a second son to him!"

"Look, Louis. I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

Louis clenched his jaw. "No, shut up! Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Louis-" she reached out for him, but he turned away.

"Stop!" the brunette pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're crazy! You're a crazy girl who thinks you can be in the First Regiment. But guess what? You can't!"

The blonde gasped at his words. "How dare you! How dare you just come up to me, demanding the truth, but when I tell you, you yell at me and tell me I'm crazy?! What is wrong with you? You don't deserve to be president. Like you said, you're still a child. Go back to nursery and get your head on straight."

Louis scowled and pointed a finger at her. "Are you serious? You're calling me a child? Have you forgotten how juvenile you act everyday? You don't respect anyone, so why should I treat you with respect?"

"I'm not asking for respect. I don't want respect. Don't you see what I'm trying to do?"

"No, I don't, Corinne. I don't see what you're trying to do. I don't see what you're trying to do because you won't let me see anything. I try to get in close, but you push me away every single time! You're a completely closed book that I can't figure out how to open!"

Corinne looked at her feet. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been put down so many times that I just quit talking, that I just want to be left alone. I'm sorry that I can't be open at all. I'm sorry that I'm so hard to figure out. I'm sorry." she shook her head. "There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Louis was silent a moment before slowly reaching out a hand and gently touched her face. "Maybe it's a good thing, though." he whispered. Louis cautiously bent down until their noses brushed. "It makes me want it more," He bent down a little more until their lips barely touched.

Corinne just stood there wide-eyed for a moment until pressing her lips harder against his. Louis smirked a little before moving his hands to her hips. Corinne wrapped her hands around his neck and let her fingers go through his hair. He pushed her back into the wall and kissed down her neck.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere fun,"_

Corinne gasped, letting a little shriek out of her mouth as she thought of the night before. She pushed his arms away and wiggled out from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Corinne bit her lip as she studied her feet. "I… Nothing. Just let me leave."

Louis blocked her way out and grabbed her wrist. "No, tell me what's wrong."

She scowled. "Leave me alone,"

"Did something happen? Are you alright?"

She blinked back her tears and got out of his wrist grasp. Corinne moved around him, but he stopped her from leaving fully. "What happened? Please tell me."

"Go to fucking hell, Louis."

Corinne walked off, not bothering to look back at his hurt face.

* * *

><p>"Corinne," Aramina whispered. "Corinne, wake up."<p>

The blonde groaned. "Go away, Aramina. Let me sleep."

"But our president is going to die if you don't wake up."

"Let him. He can rot in hell for all I care. Stupid, stupid, idiotic damn kid. Made fun of my dream and laughs. Ha, well look who's laughing now!"

Aramina rose an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with you? You're acting really weird."

Corinne sat up from where she was laying on her bed. "Nope, I'm good. A little tired. But okay." She yawned. "Anyway, what's going on? Why have you woken me from my slumber?" she asked in a British accent.

Aramina laughed. "No, Viveca wants you. She has your dress."

Corinne stood up and walked toward the brunette who was steadily working. "Aramina said you had my dress,"

"Yes, I know. I'm halfway across the room, Corinne." Viveca backed up from the dress on a mannequin, revealing it to the blonde. "Well? Do you like it?"

Corinne gasped. The dress was a silk, light pink, full length, strapless ballgown with natural ruffles extending from the waist down. The bodice was decorated in elegant beading and tied in the back with a corset. Around the dress, large flowers were sewn onto the side of the waist and around different areas.

"Like it? No, I don't like it." Corinne turned to Viveca. "I love it! It's beautiful, but… it is functional, right?"

Viveca laughed. "Of course! You think I would be so stupid as to make a dress like this and not have it be functional? Duh,"

Corinne smiled as she ran the fabric through her fingers. "Renee, have you got the weapons ready?"

Renee glanced at her from where she was sitting. "Yeah," she grabbed a hairpiece. "With a little help from Viveca, I've got an A-plus hidden knife here for her and strapped to her shoes." Viveca squealed in excitement as Renee went on. "Aramina has her nunchaku hidden under her sash around her waist." Renee glanced at a sheet of paper. "And I have bow sticks hidden in my corset with the arrow heads as my accesories. The crossbow is hidden under my dress."

Corinne nodded. "Great. And… what about me?"

Renee smiled. "Well, inside your dress Viveca made a slit where your sword will be stored since you seem to favor it so much. And you also have a gun and knife somewhere around here."

Viveca clapped her hands. "That's great! Now, everyone has to start getting on their dresses. We only have three hours until the party!"

Corinne huffed. "You know we're not there to party, right? We're going for a reason and that reason is to save that idiot."

"I know, I know. But if we are going to get arrested, we are doing it in style!"

Renee got up from her chair and stretched out. "We are not going to get arrested today, Viv. Right, Corinne?"

Corinne smiled. "Right," she glanced at her watch. "We should get ready. Where is Mia?"

"Getting her Twinkies you never got,"

* * *

><p>"Not so tight, Viveca!" Corinne winced as the brunette tightened to strings of her corset. "Why did you have to make a dress with a corset?"<p>

"Because it just had to be, okay? Don't question my designs!"

The blonde impatiently drummed her fingers on the chair she was bracing herself on. Mia walked in a moment later with a Twinkie in her mouth.

"Happy?" Corinne asked, annoyed.

The young blonde nodded eagerly. "Hey, I have to clean that palace by myself. I deserve a Twinkie, you know." she smiled and sat down on the bed. "So do you think anyone will recognize us?"

Corinne shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully not. Although, those rich kids can be real idiots."

Mia laughed. "Yeah, hopefully." she grabbed another Twinkie from the bag. "I have to go into work and serve, but when you say it's time, I'm out of there."

"Perfect," Corinne turned to Viveca who finally had finished tying the blonde's corset. "Viv, have you got Mia's dress done?"

"Of course!"

"Great. She needs to get ready and so do the rest of you. I can't be the only one who is suffering, you know."

Renee groaned and got up. "Okay, Viveca. Fix me,"

The brunette squealed and grabbed her arm, dragging her over to a dressing room. As they were doing that, Corinne stared out at the window, watching the palace. "I'm sorry, Louis," she whispered.

Aramina sat a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Corinne?"

The blonde bit her lip. "Uh, no, not at all. I'm just… nervous about tonight."

"It will be very stressful, but we'll be ready!"

Corinne faked a smile as the redhead walked away to fawn over her gown. She took another peak at the palace and whispered, "We have to be,"

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?"<p>

"Yes, Corinne," Viveca rolled her eyes. "We've been ready for an hour."

The blonde laughed. "Hey, you can't blame me for making us spend an hour on our hair."

"But hair is a statement, an accessory! What would we be if we had our hair tied up in a messy ponytail all day like you?"

"What? I do not tie my hair up in a messy ponytail everyday!"

"Sure, whatever,"

"Guys," Renee interrupted. "Are we ready? It's already dark."

The other girls nodded.

"Okay, masks on."

They all put their matching masks on their faces to conceal their identity and examined their weapons.

Aramina bit her lip. "Are we all set?"

"I think so," Corinne said. She put her hand in the middle of the five girls. "My father used to read me this book about a man who dreamed of being a musketeer, but wasn't given a chance to prove himself. He met three other men who helped him succeed and their mantra was a saying which said 'all for one, and one for all'. I was wondering if we could use that as ours too."

Aramina's ever-present smile widened. "It's perfect!"

Renee and Viveca nodded in consent as they all put there hands on top of the blonde's. "We can do this, guys." Corinne spoke. "It'll be hard, but I absolutely know we can. All for one-"

"And one for all!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: OMG HELLO! Words cannot describe how much I love you all! You gave me eleven reviews in one chapter update! Thank you!**

**So, I'm sorry, but this is kinda a filler chapter. But I promise there will be a lot a crazy action going down next chapter and maybe the one after that.**

**Okay, okay, so I have big news! Not good news, but big news! I sprained my ankle! Yay! Yeah, not fun, but hey, at least I get more writing time!**

**Anyway, replies:**

**maryam . ibrahim . 169067: So what? So what? I need to know what! Lol. Thank you either way it goes!**

**lovelovelove: OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU! I was so happy reading your review! Well, I know it's long and I don't know how it got that way, but, you know, when you write with inspiration anything is possible. And thank you for saying it's well-written! I really strive to become a better writer and your words of encouragement are much appreciated. And you think I rock?! Wow, what a turn of events. But...by next chapter, I'm not sure if you'll like me very much. (Dun, dun, dun!) I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long, awesome, cool, fantastic, etc., but I'll do my best to do it next time!**

**I hope I gave you enough description of the tattoo, but if you still have a question about it, feel free to ask. And thank goodness you like the mature part. I was afraid everyone would hate it! Oh, and Mia won't have a huge part in the next couple chapters, but I'm sure you want to see her kick Brutus's ass. : )**

**Thanks for your review, and damn this response got long. Whoops. : )**

**commecienetchat: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like it! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I'll try with the next one. : ) I am planning on doing other Barbie movies after this story, but I haven't come across ideas for the Magic of Pegasus. If you have any I'd love to hear em!**

**Guest: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked it! You asked for Clouis and you got em! (And sorry. I made you wait for an update ;P)**

**PrincessGeekelle: Oh, well you're lucky you live where people don't swear as much. I can't walk ten feet before I hear people dropping F-bombs here and there. Lol. America is kinda messed up. I see you read the mature part. (Heehee : ) )**

**MajorRomantic: Well, I got pretty close there, didn't I? ; )**

**IcyFairy: Oh, well, I'm already making three thousand words! What more do you want from me?! Lol Just kidding. I loved the book throwing thing too!**

**lisa . poulson92 (You reviewed twice, so I'm combining them): Thank you for your review(s)! I gotta say, when I first got the idea for this, I loved it too and I still do! I'm glad I made her character likeable! Believe it or not, making a cat a person is surprisingly difficult.**

**I know, right?! Books are like frying pans! XD Oh, getting you peeps worried was my goal on that party scene. I wanted you to feel the tension! That man just got off with a warning. "Next time you mess with a drunk girl, remember this night, lieutenant." Oh, I love that line! No problem on the story part. It was my pleasure. : )**

**Haelan of Rushing River: Thanks for your review! Lol I laughed at you review. That kinda humor is my thang. Lol You think Corinne is badass?! Great, that's perfect! Corinne being okay… Hm, I guess I'll see how that goes. (I have a BAD history)**

**lulu: OMG THANK YOU! Gosh, I feel so bad for not making a better chapter, but I've gotta get this one over with if I wanna have an awesome next one! Oh, and I love Renee too! She is the most like my personality even though we look nothing alike. (I'm more of a Viveca with my tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew, that's all of the reviews for this update! I thank every single one of you who are reading! Next update will come (eventually).**

**Peace my darlings,**

**Weatherbug02)**


	7. The Beginning of the End

Louis sighed as he slipped on his black suit jacket and buttoned it. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the ever-present dark circles under his eyes. Mumbling, the brunette opened a drawer and took a concealer brush out. Louis applied it on the dark circles under his eyes, covering up any signs of insomnia. He had only gotten only an hour of light sleep the night before and the external effects of his sleeplessness had been taking its toll on him.

Sleep was such a tertiary thing with how busy he'd been. And after today, even more so. Ever since he was young, ever since his father had told him he would become a politician, had the insomnia started. The nights of tossing and turning and few hours of sleep soon turned into no sleep at all. And it will only get worse once he's president.

Eighteen more hours.

His nerves are settled in his stomach as he tied his tie around his neck. Time has flown since that day when he was fourteen. The day his father took his last breath. The day his future had been planned out; minute by minute.

This was his dying wish. This is what he wanted for him. But this isn't what Louis wanted. None of it was. He never wanted to become president. But the last words his father had spoken to him-the last words his father had written to him-was enough to make him defy everything he ever wanted.

Louis blinked back tears as he read the letter that had been found in his father's Will.

_My son,_

_You are reading this because I have taken my last breath. I knew it would come as this is what happens to all humans, as you know. I am writing this letter to tell you all the things that I may have not told you before I left._

_First, please do not mourn for me. I am in a better place with your mother and I will see you again when your time comes._

_Second, I have left you everything. All that is stated in the will is yours._

_And finally, you have a long life ahead of you, Louis. I want you to make me proud. Be what I always wanted you to be. You are so intelligent and strong. Go out and make a difference in the world._

_Know I love you. I always have and always will._

_Father_

It was clear that this is what his father wanted for him. He wanted him to be his successor, his pride and glory. But the thing is, he's not pride and glory material. He'll probably ruin the country as it stands by and praises him for being the son of the former president.

Louis swallowed and stood up. Gala's-and dances in general-had never been his type of thing. He'd never liked dancing, or socializing with the nobles, or talking with the provocative rich girls that had always flung themselves at him.

He combed back his hair and raked in some Axe hair gel, as well as putting on cologne. Sliding on his shoes and putting on his black mask but not before checking the concealer under his eyes, Louis took a final look into the mirror.

He looked like him. He looked like his father.

With a final deep breath, Louis walked out the door and approached the destination of the final hours of his life.

* * *

><p>Viveca, Aramina, Renee, and Corinne walked quietly through the passageways. This was the night. Everything was up to them. Nothing could fail. If it did, it was all for nothing.<p>

They stopped at an exit and Corinne faced the other three. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded.

"Are you?" Aramina asked.

The blonde looked at her dress. "No, but I don't think I could ever be in the situation."

Corinne hit a mechanism in the lock and the wall opened up into a hallway. They walked until the noises coming from the party became less distant and more clear. Their luck of finding no guards as they walked was quickly cut short when they ran into Treville.

The four girls gasped and turned away, walking in the other direction.

"Ladies!" Treville called, coming up to them. "The ballroom is this way,"

Corinne breathed a sigh of relief and curtsied, as did the others, and continued on their way. They stood on the top steps of the staircase behind of few other women and their partners.

"Lady Isabel de Chanel of Artois!" the Royal announcer announced to the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. "Count and Countess de Winter!"

Renee's eyes widened. "They're announcing everyone's names!"

Viveca scoffed. "Of course they are. They always do. How else would we find out what we thought was a Prince was actually only a Lord?"

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Just don't give your real ones,"

Corinne stepped up first and whispered her name into the announcer's ear. "Lady Barbecue!" She smiled proudly as she made her descent down the stairs. Viveca whispered her name, earning a strange look.

"What? Is something wrong with my name, Monsieur? Well, I'm going to get my daddy and then he will have you replaced faster than you can say I'm so-"

"No, ma'am! I'm sorry." he cleared his throat. "Duchess Ivana Partee!"

Renee walked up proudly and whispered her name, as did Aramina. "Abbie Birthday! Countess… Hedda… Lettuce."

Corinne bit back a smile as she waited for her friends. "Nice, guys."

Viveca gasped. "Hey, look it's the press," she whispered. "They want take our pictures. Pose!" The brunette quickly smiled and sat a hand on her hip. The other girls quickly did the same and the press snapped away.

After they were done, Aramina whispered, "That was fun,"

Viveca nodded proudly. "It pays having a sister being a model. And I have no doubt we'll be on the best dressed list tomorrow!"

"Viveca," Corinne groaned. "it doesn't matter if we're on the best dressed list tomorrow or not. You know what our top priority is."

The brunette groaned. "Whatever,"

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's separate, but keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Stay close,"

They nodded. Renee stopped before leaving. "And Corinne," the blonde looked back at her. "no alcohol, okay?" she rolled her eyes but consented.

* * *

><p>Louis took another breath as he approached Treville. "I'm ready, Treville."<p>

The man nodded and followed him out to the royal announcer who didn't even need to be told his name. "And may I present… Louis Leferre!"

There it is, Louis smirked as he walked confidently down the stairs, ignoring the cameras clicking away at him. The shocker. No title. No fortune. Just me.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the brunette straightened his tie. Clasping his hands behind his back, he waited for the cue.

"The President's sword dance!"

Louis was given the traditional sword that of which he tied to his belt and he walked around the room in search of a partner. Every single girl he passed was like the next. Prissy. Rich. Seductive. Except one.

His eyes settled at the blonde in the back of the room who was avoiding his gaze. She turned away as he got closer. Finally, he bowed and held out his hand to her.

"May I have the honor?"

Corinne bit her lip. "Uh… sure," she sat her hand in his.

Louis smiled at her vague answer and brought her out onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of utter silence save the music, Louis finally spoke, "So tell me, what is your name?"

"Lady Barbecue," she answered a little too fast. The blonde blushed and tried not to focus on her dancing as Aramina suggested.

The brunette laughed. "Not your title. Your name. Your birth name."

"Oh, well, it's a masquerade. Isn't everything supposed to mysterious?"

Louis smiled. "I suppose. At least tell me where you're from."

"Italy,"

"Really? You don't look Italian."

"Oh, well, I'm a distant cousin to the… Pepperonis." Corinne cringed. Well, he thinks I'm insane. That's for sure.

"Fascinating,"

* * *

><p>Philippe smirked. "Driver, take the back entrance back to the castle."<p>

Brutus furrowed his eyebrows from where he was sitting. "Why are we going back, father? I thought we were going to grandmother's home."

"Brutus, I have not told you this in fear of you spilling, but we are going to take over France. I will be president."

"But isn't Louis going to be president?"

Philippe sighed. "I'm going to kill him, Brutus," he ignored the gasp that came from his son. "This is our destiny. This is what I need. What we need. Please, join me."

Brutus contemplated for a second. "Fine, let's do it,"

"Perfect,"

The two men rode in silence until they arrived at the palace. Philippe got out, followed by Brutus, and walked to the entrance of a secret passageway. Fairly soon, his men and the captured guards were revealed in the dim light of the tunnel.

"We are ready, sire," his lieutenant said, holding out a real sword.

"Thank you, Ainsley. After all this is done, I want them all dead and disposed of properly. Understood?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," Philippe grabbed an extra sword from the crate and handed it to Brutus. "Here, take this sword and do whatever you must."

Brutus took the sword and tied it onto his belt. "Yes, father."

"It is time,"

* * *

><p>"Okay, really what is your name?" Louis asked.<p>

"Nope, not telling you."

He laughed. "Aren't you stubborn. Reminds me of somebody else I know."

Corinne immediately knew he was talking about her. She was about to speak, but then the fireworks began. She was immediately mesmerized, but the beauty was cut short when she heard something that sounded like a sword being unsheathed.

Corinne gasped as she saw a man dressed in a lion mask stomp towards them, sword in hand. She jumped in front of him and pushed the man back with such surprising force. Philippe grunted and pushed back on her, but Corinne elbowed him in the nose and he dropped the sword, the blonde quickly grabbing it.

By then, the whole ballroom had noticed the two.

"Her sword is real! Someone stop her!"

Corinne dropped the sword in disgust. Viveca, Aramina, and Renee were by her side in a minute.

Viveca groaned. "The real criminal is getting away!" she said as panicked people fled the ballroom. Suddenly, thirty-or-so of the Eighth and Ninth Regiment's men appeared, ready for a fight.

"And these men are all in on it!" Renee added.

Corinne clenched her jaw, a look of determination in her eye. "We are not letting them get away with it. Let's do this!"

Viveca threw down a canister of tear-gas and they all ripped off their skirts, revealing black pants. Getting in their fight stances, they took at their weapons and faced the men who were gasping for air and wiping their eyes.

Stepping forward, the girls skillfully took out a few men in a couple seconds and continued to do so. They ran off and followed their targets.

* * *

><p>Louis gasped in fear as he tried to reason which way to go. "I'm sorry, Corinne. I never should have doubted you."<p>

He ran around a corner, nearly straight into a man. The person grabbed him and shoved him into a passageway. Louis turned around and saw a man in a lion's mask.

"Who are you?"

He took off the mask, revealing himself as Philippe.

So it is him, Louis thought. "Philippe, I thought you went to your mother's."

"I was, but I turned around as soon as I heard what was happening."

Louis bit his lip. "Well, I'm glad you're here. What is this place?"

Philippe sheathed his sword. "They're secret passageways built for the president's protection. Now follow me."

* * *

><p>Viveca smirked as she pinned a man to a wall with several knives. "Have fun getting out of that one," She jogged over to Renee who was busy casting arrows out with her crossbow. "How you doing, Renee?"<p>

Renee didn't look at the brunette as she fought. "Fine and dandy, Viv. How about you?"

Viveca shrugged. "Meh, I've been better."

"Why don't you go help Aramina?"

"Okay," Viveca sighed and readied a knife as she approached the redhead who was busy with five men of her own. "Need some help?"

Aramina smiled gratefully. "Yes, please. Not that I couldn't handle this on my own, it's just… you know." She sent a palm-heel strike into a guy's nose and he cried out in pain. "Oh, go cry me a river,"

Viveca laughed and grabbed a guy by his neck and forced him into a wall, a knife securing his place. "Well, see you later!" And at that she trotted off.

* * *

><p>Corinne breathed in and out as she fought with two men. Swords weren't that common anymore, but since she also knew every other defense, Corinne could fight at a high-point advantage.<p>

The blonde kicked a man off his feet and let him pass out after hitting his head. She refused to kill anyone in this unless it was absolutely necessary. If she did, all ofthis would be for the wrong reason.

* * *

><p>Mia gasped as she ran into the ballroom. Everyone was fighting. She grabbed her sword and tied it onto her belt running out to the ballroom.<p>

"Guys, I'm here!" she shouted.

"About time," Corinne rolled her eyes playfully.

Mia ran out and faced one of the men Corinne was handling.

He laughed. "A little girl is wanting to fight me? Ha, let's see how that goes."

Mia wrinkled her nose and lunged at the man and took away his sword with one swipe. He ran away immediately. "Who's the little girl now?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. Him. The person she hated most in this world. The cunning, idiotic, egotistical Brutus Beaumont.

"Hey, Brutus! Looking for a fight? Well I've got one right here!" She twirled the sword around her finger.

Brutus laughed and came toward her. "It wouldn't even be a fair fight,"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

Mia smirked and lunged at the boy. He quickly blocked her attack but not before she knocked him off his feet. Brutus growled and jumped off the ground, coming after the girl. She cartwheeled when she was around him, stabbed him in the bum.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"You want some more?"

"No! Just leave me alone! I'm sorry!" The boy started running, but Mia immediately came after him.

"You're not getting away that easy!"

The two ran through the palace and out the gates until they ended up at the parking garage where Corinne had parked. Coincidentally, Brutus chose the blonde's truck to break into. He saw the key still in the ignition and twisted it. Nothing.

"Dammit! Stupid truck!"

The truck suddenly started and back up without Brutus touching the pedals. He screamed and tried to steer, but it only caused him to crash into another car. Smoke came from the engine as Mia appeared in front of the window.

Brutus breathed heavily as she said, "Don't disrespect Alex!" And at that, the blonde waltzed off.

It took Brutus a minute to comprehend what had happened. "Who's Alex?!"

After the last man was brought down, Corinne met up with her friends as they were being cornered. "Guys, where's Leferre?!"

Viveca gasped. "I thought you were watching him!"

Corinne rolled her eyes. "I was a little busy,"

"Well, so was I!"

Renee groaned. "Hey, this is not the time to start arguing. Let's just find him. Viveca, go."

The brunette nodded and threw a canister of tear-gas on the ground which quickly enveloped all of the men. The four girls made a break for it and ran off in search for Louis.

"Where could he be?" Aramina asked.

Corinne was about to respond when she saw something laying on the ground next to a wall. She gasped. "That's his mask. He's in the passageways!"

They opened the passageways and traveled down a random one until stopping abruptly.

Viveca cursed under her breath. "We are not going to find Leferre. There are just too many tunnels."

Corinne clenched her jaw. "No, we have to keep looking! I know he's here somewhere, I just know it."

They all nodded in consent and kept moving until they came across Treville and his men.

Corinne smirked. "Well, well. Look who we have here." She turned to the girls. "You untie them, I'll keep looking for him."

Renee nodded, but stopped the blonde from moving and hugged her. "Be careful. We'll be there soon."

"I will," At that, Corinne ran down the rest of the passageway until she reached a window.

* * *

><p>"Philippe," Louis urged. "You don't have to do this. End this now and nobody has to get hurt."<p>

The man snorted as he inched the boy off the ledge of the roof. "You took away what is rightfully mine! You don't deserve any of this!"

"I never asked to president, Philippe! I never asked for any of this! I'm doing this for my father."

"Which makes it all the more reason! Your father didn't deserve to be president, either. He was a soft scumbag who didn't deserve the position. And neither do you. It's time for the Leferre name to end. Permanently!"

"No!"

Philippe looked up but not soon enough before a certain blonde pulled him back from the neck and flipped him over and away from Louis. Corinne stood up from where she was crouched and pointed her sword at Philippe.

"You again!" The man growled and pointed a gun at her chest..

Corinne smirked. "Me again," she took a deep breath. "Look, Beaumont, put the gun down and we can all walk away from this in one piece."

"You wouldn't kill me,"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" the blonde stared him in the eye. "No, Philippe. I wouldn't want to kill you, but I swear to God I will kill you if it comes to it and I will enjoy every damn second of it."

"You're bluffing,"

"Am I? Do you really want to find out?"

Philippe growled and shot at the blonde, which she avoided easily. He smirked. "You know what? How about we lose these weapons and handle this with our bare hands?"

"No, don't do it," Louis whispered. "He's double your strength. You'll lose."

Corinne shook her head. "I wouldn't win it with this," she motioned to her sword. "anyway. And hand-to-hand combat isn't about physical strength. It's about mental and emotional. If you think you can win, then you can. Any kind of doubt won't work. I don't think I can win this, though. I know I can win this."

Louis nodded and Corinne gave him her sword. "Use it in the off-chance I don't, okay?" He nodded again before watching her walk towards Philippe with what can only be described as fierce determination.

Philippe smirked and got into his fighting stance. "Are you ready, little girl?"

Corinne got in her fighting stance as well. "Are you ready, dumbass?"

The man growled and charged at her. He threw a punch that of which she blocked and gave him an elbow to the nose. Philippe cried out in pain.

"Is that all you got," Corinne asked.

Philippe launched forward and grabbed her from the front and tried to throw her off the roof. Corinne grabbed a pole at the last second and swung herself around, so she hit him the face. Philippe sneered and took her by the neck and squeezed. Corinne kicked him in the solar plexus and the man dropped her onto the ground, falling back himself. The blonde tried to get herself off the ground, but he pounced and mounted onto her stomach. Philippe started punching and elbowing her in the face and Corinne's nose eventually started bleeding. The blonde wrapped her left leg and right arm around his and flipped them over easily. She held his hands above his head and stared at him in the eye.

"You will never be president. End this now, Philippe."

"Never,"

He bucked her off him and picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Get ready to meet your tragic demise, blondie," Philippe said as he held her over the ledge. The man was about to throw her, but was tripped from behind by Louis.

Philippe tumbled back until he tripped over the opposite ledge but not before dropping Corinne over another. She held on by a gutter.

"No!" Louis yelled and reached out for her. "Grab my hand,"

"C-can you lift me?"

Louis tried to even out his breathing. "I don't know, but I have to try. Grab my hand,"

Corinne nodded and grabbed his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and lifted her a little more. Louis wrapped his arm around hers and lifted even more.

"I'm not letting you go," he whispered.

She smiled. "You better not. I didn't let you go."

Louis smiled as well. "So it is you,"

"Duh, Louis. Now lift me up."

He laughed and yanked as hard as he could until she could manage to climb up by herself. "I think we've managed to figure out that I have no upper-body strength whatsoever."

They stood up as Treville and his men came and lifted Philippe from where he was hanging.

"Arrest him," Louis demanded. He faced Corinne and smiled. "Corinne, I just wanted to say-"

Louis was cut off when Philippe escaped the men's hold and went straight after them. He grabbed onto Corinne, but was quickly obtained by Treville.

Noticing her silence, Louis asked, "Corinne, are you alright?"

Corinne didn't answer as she uncovered her hand from her stomach and revealed a dagger stuck there. Her knees gave out and she fell limp in his arms. Louis gasped as he held onto her. "No, please, God, don't do this to her."

His lip quivering, Louis stood up and grabbed a satisfied Philippe by the collar. "You son of a bitch, you better hope she doesn't die or I am personally coming over to your prison cell and murdering you in the most painful way possible. I should kill you right now, actually." He held him close to the ledge. "But I'm not. I'm not because I am not you. Rot in fucking hell, Philippe."

Louis shoved him back into the group of Treville men and grabbed Treville by the collar. "You better make sure he doesn't get away again or the minute I am president, I will fire your sorry ass."

Treville nodded mutely. "I will go get the doctor, sir."

Louis took a deep breath and ran to Corinne's barely alive body. "Please, Corinne. I'm so sorry." He started crying. "I never should've doubted you. I'm just… please forgive me."

Corinne opened her eyes a second longer and moved her right hand to his face. She mouthed the words "I love you" before closing her eyes, her hands falling limp on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey, how you guys doing? I'm okay. Corinne's not, but I am. Heh, heh. *Awkward silence***

**So… it's been less than a week since I last updated! I wrote this chapter in three days! I also have the next chapter finished. So that means I only have to write one until the story is 100% complete! Eeeeek! I loved the feedback, guys, and I may occasionally write a oneshot about the modern AU!**

**Anyway, replies:**

**IcyFairy: Really?! I love Mia too! She's so fun and upbeat compared to gloomy Corinne. Haha. And Isabel is definitely one of my favorites. I don't know what it is about her. She's just adorable and feisty and whatever else you want to call her. :)**

**Haelen of Rushing River: I know! The tattoo! Ugh. *Spoiler alert* Louis is going to find it. Still not sure how *Wink, wink* but he'll find it. And I have no idea if that's how a drunk person would do stuff because I'm not old enough to drink, but that's how imagine her doing it. How's you like the action? Was it… action-y enough for you? :)**

**PrincessGeekelle: I know! I love when they review, but some chapters have more than others. I can't have everything. Lol. *Sigh* I know she should've told him. Stubborn, stubborn Corinne…**

**Maryam969 (I bet you're Maryam . Ibrahim :) : I KNOW! They're so awesome when they argue!**

**Despicable Margo: What? No, no. They really did kiss! I am so, so sorry! I didn't realize how that could be read! OMG Sorry! They did kiss, I swear. Oh, a Twinkie is like a snack cake that's shaped like a hotdog bun and it has whipped cream filled inside. Everyone in the US is obsessed with them. And yes, Corinne's gown is sleeveless. *Waggles eyebrows***

**lovelovelove: Nah, it just feels bruised. I'm alright. Thanks for asking and God bless you too! :)**

**Yes, a LOUIS tattoo. So embarrassing, right? The kissing scene was real! I promise! I didn't realize how that could've been read as a dream! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lulu: Aw, thanks. There might not be a ton of Cor/Lou romance here, but the next chapter will have so much, you'll be crawling for clean non-Clouis air. Lol.**

**commechienetchat: Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe the story's almost over! I think I'll miss it... Oh, and my ankle doesn't hurt too much. Now my wrist hurts after all this typing! Haha.**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Tell me how you like/dislike this chapter! And if you want the next chapter sooner than a week, you have to review!**

**Peace,**

**Weatherbug02)**


End file.
